El Amor También se Experimenta en Otoño
by Zero-Manga Hunter
Summary: Dos digimon gijinkas descubren que es el amor por primera vez. Sin embargo, no sera nada facil D: ya que hay muchos perjuicios sociales que tiene que romper para poder salir adelante. Shounen ai. Guil X Vee.
1. Vacaciones de Otoño

Bueno pues, aqui de nuevo el neko hunter oo publicando su nueva perversion (?)... D: aunque en esta ocasión, no es solo mia la perversion. La realidad es que no se porque a Kuroi se le ocurrio buscar imagenes de digis Gijinka (es decir, digimons con forma humana), y pues nos hicimos una firma para foros dz de Vmon y Guilmon gijinkas y pues de ahi salio la idea del fic. Asi que en realidad este es un fic colectivo entre Kuroi y yo, pero lo publico yo porque el no tiene una cuenta aqui.

Resumen: Este es un mundo en donde todos los digimon han cobrado forma semi-humana y viven en una sociedad parecida en gran medida a la humana. La historia se desarrolla en un pequeño pueblo, los protagonistas son dos digis amigos. Ellos descubrirán que el amor tambien es posible en las circunstancias menos esperadas... o tal vez las mas esperadas por los fanaticos de los fics shounen ai (?). +

Advertencias: shounen ai D: dudo que pase a mucho mas que eso, de hecho en este capitulo casi no se va a notar (?)

_Capitulo 1:** Vacaciones de Otoño**  
_

Faltan dos minutos para las 12. El maestro no nos deja salir temprano ni el ultimo día de clases. Y no quiero que se vaya antes de mi, quiero acompañarlo el camino a casa como todos los días. Miro el reloj en la pared, cada segundo esperando poder oír un "pueden salir" o un "nos vemos después de vacaciones" de parte del profe. Solo puedo empezar a imaginar todo lo que haremos estas dos semanas de vacaciones. Jeje, no sera nada especial, solo lo que nos gusta hacer siempre, salir a vagar juntos o de vez en cuando jugar algún juego en el Joystation. ¿Ah¿que paso¿porque se paran todos? ah, el profe ya salio de la clase... no me di cuenta cuando dijo que ya había acabado. En ese momento tomé mis cosas y me dirigí a la planta de arriba para buscarlo, no creo que se valla sin mi pero de todas formas quiero ir por el. Apenas iba a subir las escaleras cuando lo ví bajando. ¡Que bien, aun estaba aquí! Subí dos escalones más y lo tomé del brazo.

**- ¿ya podemos ir a casa guil-kun? -** le pregunto  
**- si vee ya termine por hoy¿y tu?**  
**- jeje si ya por fin las vacaciones**  
**- muy bien, corramos a la salida -** y sin decir nada mas, guil-kun se echa a correr  
**- ¡¡¡wah¡¡¡espera guil-kun!!!**

El siempre me gana cuando jugamos carreras, jeje. Llego a la salida cansado y sin aliento, y ahí esta Terrier hablando con Guil-kun.

**- hola vee, porque tan agitado? -** me pregunta Terrier  
**- pues es que guil-kun es muy rápido y no puedo correr tan rápido**  
**- es que te falta hacer mas ejercicio vee - **me dice Guil-kun mientras me mira con sus ojos amarillos ..ah.. ¡¡otra vez pensando en eso!!  
**- oye terrier¿y los demás? -** por suerte Guil-kun no se dio cuenta de eso, que pena  
**- pues pata me dijo que luego iba a tu casa, pero que tenia que ir a hacer unas cosas antes, tail no se porque no me quiso decir nada, esta loca... ¡ah! y ese imp... pues ya vez como esta últimamente, ya ni le quiero hablar**

Imp en esta año consiguió nuevos amigos, un grupito que se hace llamar "los devas", y se ha alejado mucho de nosotros. Creo que todos estamos tristes y a la vez enojados porque esos "devas" solo se la pasan quitándole el dinero a los chicos, y nosotros no queremos que Imp se vuelva como ellos.- esos devas no tiene nada mejor que hacer, mejor deberían de ponerse a estudiar - dice Guil-kun  
**- si pero no creo que hagan eso ... -** comento yo, en realidad esos tipos son de lo peor, no quisiera decir esto, pero Imp ya no es una presencia grata con nosotros  
**- mientras no nos molesten a nosotros creo k esta bien ... -** terrier esta mas enojado que nosotros porque Imp era su mejor amigo antes de que se uniera a los devas  
**- no esta bien por que siguen molestando a los demás -** siempre tan justo Guil-kun, no quiero que se enoje mas, así que intervengo  
**- no te preocupes tanto por eso en este momento, Guil-kun... mejor ya vámonos , recuerden, hoy empezaron las vacaciones -** y sonrío  
**- bueno terrier nos veremos después, jane -** dice Guil-kun mientras lo abrazo con mi brazo derecho y también digo **-bye, terrier-kun**  
**- los veré después chicos, jane**

Terrier vive en el otro lado del pueblo así que siempre tomamos caminos diferentes. Entonces Guil-kun y yo empezamos a caminar juntos, yo no he soltado a Guil-kun y asi seguimos caminando y caminando y caminando, sin decirnos una palabra al otro. Hasta que Guil-kun me dice:

**- oye vee, ya me canse  
- ¿eh¿porque?  
- es que te estas recargando mucho en mi -** dice Guil-kun  
**- perdón Guil-kun - **mientras quito mi brazo de su alrededor

Jeje, creo que por la emoción no pensé que era molesto para el. Sin embargo, en ese momento el me abraza ahora a mi.

**- vee, que quieres hacer hoy?**  
**- pues vamos a jugar joystation, me contaste que tenias un juego nuevo -** en verdad me gusta mucho jugar con Guil-kun, es muy divertido estar con el, no es lo mismo jugar con los demás que con el  
**- no me acordaba que no lo habías jugado, pues vamos a jugarlo entonces, no quieres comer en mi casa hoy?  
- ¡¡claro!! me gusta mucho la comida que hace tu hermana  
- pues entonces vamos primero a visitar a tu abuelo  
- ok**i

La hermana de Guil-kun hace comida muy rica, no quiero ser malo con el abuelo pero el no es el cocinero experto que piensa ser. Pero por supuesto siempre se preocupa mucho por mi, tengo que ir a avisarle que me voy a quedar en casa de Guil-kun a jugar. Finalmente llegamos, Guil-kun aun me abraza y veo al abuelo que esta llegando también,

**- ¡jurei-ojiisama! -** grito para que me vea mi abuelo, Guil-kun salió corriendo hacia el abuelo sin previo aviso  
**- vamos vee, no te quedes atrás-**  
**- espérame Guil-kun -** digo empezando a correr

Llegamos con el abuelo y Guil-kun le dijo que pasaría el resto del día en su casa, el abuelo dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Después de eso, nos dirigimos a la casa de Guil-kun.

**- ¿¡rena!?-** gritó al entrar a la casa  
**- parece que no esta -** le respondo  
**- creo que tienes razón -** dice guil-kun poniendo sus brazos tras su nuca  
**- creo que podremos pasar la tarde solos jugando-** digo sonriendo  
en eso, la puerta se abre y una voz seria suena detrás de nosotros **- Guil... llegaste temprano hoy -**

TBC

D: Bueno pues ahi esta una noche de trabajo, si Kuroi me sigue insistiendo espero ahora si continuar con este fic, no como el otro que se quedo estancado en parte por falta de inspiracion, tiempo y ganas (?) Dejen reviews, y diganos que cosas no les gustaron...


	2. Confesion a Medias

Bueno pues como lo esperaba o.o Kuroi me ha obligado a trabajar en este fic junto con el. Pues el resumen ya lo escribí en el capitulo anterior. Ah!!! olvide el clasico...

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece y este fic es solo para fines de entretenimiento personal.

En fin, disfruten el fic o.o, la proxima semana habra otro capitulo y no se pero tengo la impresion de que esto va para largo (?).

_Capitulo 2: **Confesión a Medias**  
_

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Rena no estaba y pensé que Vee y yo podríamos jugar solos sin que ella nos regañara. Pero ese pensamiento duró muy poco tiempo y además me di cuenta de una manera que no me agradó.

**-¡waa¡rena!, no nos asustes así-** digo espantado, mientras vee se rie de mí por el susto que me dio  
**-lo siento, no pensé espantarte guil-** dice rena  
**-es que entraste sin hacer ruido, malvada-** y cruzo mis brazos  
rena se acerca y pone su mano en mi cabeza **-gomen¿quieren que les prepare algo de comer?-** pregunta

Vee me voltea a ver y ambos asentimos con la cabeza.

**-si, sería bueno, a vee le encanta tu comida rena-** y al decir esto, vee se pone un poco rojo por ese comentario  
**-¿que te pasa vee¿te da pena?-** le pregunto  
**-es que ustedes siempre son muy buenos conmigo cuando vengo y rena-san siempre hace comida muy rica-**  
**-jaja, no te preocupes vee¿verdad rena que te gusta hacer de comer?-  
-por supuesto vee, sientete con confianza en esta casa-** dice rena  
**-muchas gracias-** je, no se le quita esa expresión de su cara **-oye vee, vamos a mi cuarto a jugar, ahorita que este lista la comida, rena nos avisa como siempre-** y sin pensarlo antes, tomo a vee del brazo y lo llevo a mi cuarto

Definitivamente una de las cosas que mas disfruto es de jugar con Vee. Lástima que no puedo estar en el mismo salón que el. Recuerdo que hace dos años que estábamos en el mismo salón, por mí culpa Vee se metió en problemas. A veces no puedo controlarme cuando juego y con el cerca, pues está de más decir que siempre volteábamos el salón de cabeza. Pero pues me tuve que echar la culpa por todo, no quería que las calificaciones de Vee se vean afectadas. Jeje, a decir verdad debería preocuparme por mi también un poco pero creo que me ganan mas las ganas por jugar. Mejor por eso nos vemos todos los días y jugamos juntos. Que por cierto, Pata según va a venir, pero no se aparece. En ese momento escucho a Rena que nos dice que pasemos a comer.

**-chicos, ya está la comida**  
**-vamos vee-** digo mientras tomo a vee del brazo y lo llevo al comedor  
**-ya voy guil-kun-** dice aunque ya lo estoy arrastrando  
**-la comida se ve muy buena, hermana te luces cada ves mas-**  
**-pues trato de cocinar lo mejor que puedo para ustedes chicos-** dice mi hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro, jeje rena siempre se luce con su comida  
**-la comida esta buenísima, rena-san esto está delicioso-** dice vee mientras disfruta de la comida de rena  
**-vee¿qué quieres hacer después de comer?-** pregunto mientras muerdo un pedazo de pan  
** -hummm... ¿que tal si damos un paseo por el bosque?**  
** -eso no estaría mal pero recuerdo k pata quedo de venir mas tarde-**  
** -humm si pero esperemos a pata que había quedado de venir y después vamos al bosque¿vale?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya voy tarde, espero no se vayan a ir. Confío en que Terrier les haya dado mi mensaje pero¿que tal si alguno de los dos tiene que hacer algo después? Aunque conociendo a Guil, no hará nada a menos que Vee le diga o su hermana lo regañe. Y yo que quiero jugar el nuevo juego de Joystation de Guil... bueno por fin ya voy llegando. Antes de tocar la puerta ya la abrió Rena, me impresiona siempre con su instinto de kitsune

**-bienvenido, pata, guil y vee te esperan en su cuarto-** me dice ella  
** -muchas gracias rena-san-** digo y entro, dirigiéndome a su cuarto

Como de costumbre, Vee y Guil estan jugando Joystation y no se han dado cuenta de que estoy ahi, así que como siempre, me siento, tomo el tercer control y presiono start. Y también como siempre, Guil grita porque se asusta de que ya estoy ahí.

**-¡wah! no me asustes pata¿porque no avisas que llegaste?-** pregunta guil  
-**jajaja, es que ya lo había dicho pero tu ni en cuenta-** responde vee mientras se rie, creo que le gusta mucho cuando guil se asusta y a decir verdad es divertido, jeje  
** -espero que no me hayan esperado mucho, si es que me estaban esperando –** pregunto al dudar de la memoria de terrier  
** -si te esperábamos, nos topamos con terrier a la salida–** decía vee  
** -vaya, entonces si se acordó, jeje**  
** -oye pata¿y que pasó? terrier solo me dijo que vendrías, pero no dijo más-** preguntaba guil algo confundido  
** -ah, pues es que quería jugar con ustedes– me rio un poco por que era solo eso  
-¡ahh! jeje, está bien, por cierto, vamos a ir a caminar un rato en el bosque¿quieres venir?-** pregunta vee  
** -ahh... acabo de llegar...**  
** -vamos, es bueno caminar un poco–** dice vee con una sonrisa en su cara  
** -ok, está bien ustedes ganan, pero después quiero jugar más-** digo un poco molesto, pero bueno, con estos dos no se puede discutir mucho, jeje

Pues ya van 20 minutos de caminar en el bosque y ya me cansé. Pero esos dos parece que no tienen llene, siguen caminando y caminando.

**-oigan chicos, ya me canse de caminar-** les digo  
** -que aburrido eres, pata-** dice vee  
** -no soy aburrido, solo que me regresé corriendo de casa de tail y me cansé-**  
** -oye vee¿que tal si vamos al lago?- **dice guil... como si me estuviera ignorando  
** -oigan, me quiero sentar-** digo de nuevo a ver si se da cuenta el baka de guil que estoy cansado  
** -si, pero falta poquito para el lago y ahí te puedes sentar-** me contesta guil

Ni modo, pasan otros 5 minutos antes de llegar al lago. Si claro, poquito¿no ven que estoy cansado? Bueno, finalmente llegamos y me siento, que alivio. Bueno, tal vez exageré un poco, al fin son mis amigos. Guil como siempre se acerca al lago y se va a meter. El siempre esta queriendo aventuras, y si supiera nadar bien, no dudaría que se iría al otro lado del lago nadando. Pero siempre Vee le dice que es peligroso y por suerte, a diferencia de mi, a el si le hace caso.

**-¡los espero adentro!-** dice guil mientras esta saltando al lago  
** -ok, ya vamos**– responde vee  
** -oye vee necesito decirte algo, quiero que me des un consejo-** digo un poco serio  
** -¿que pasa, pata?**  
aún me pregunto si será buena idea hacer esto, pero no creo tener otra opción…  
** -vee vengo de la casa de tail y ella me dijo algo que no esperaba escuchar…**  
** -¡¿que ocurre ¡?-** pregunta vee un tanto espantado  
** -shhhh, más bajo o nos escuchará guil…-** le digo mientras le tapo la boca  
** -le confesé que ella me gusta pero…**-  
** -¿pero?-** pregunta ahora vee extrañado  
Aquí voy… **- me respondió que a ella en realidad le gusta guil, lo malo es que ella me sigue gustando de todas formas, no se que hacer¿tienes alguna idea, vee?  
-… pues es que la verdad no se que decirte pero… creo que hay algo que deberías saber también….-** dice vee agachando la cabeza y poniéndose un poco rojo  
** -¿que pasa vee?**  
** -pues… es que en verdad a mi también me gusta…-** como no terminaba de decir su frase, me tenía a la expectativa y en ese momento, guil nos arrojó una ola enorme de agua a los dos  
** -vamos, no se queden ahí esperando a que llueva-** dice guil mientras se sumerge en el lago

Me arruinó ese momento¿que sería lo que vee estuvo a punto de decirme? Hm, debo averiguarlo.

**-hmm, creo que tengo que ir por ustedes, jeje-** dice guil con una sonrisa un tanto preocupante  
** -oh, no, guil-kun, espera-** dice vee  
guil sale del lago y se lanza sobre nosotros, nos toma por el brazo a cada uno **–jeje, ok empecemos-**  
** -¡¿que vas a hacer, guil!?–** le pregunto  
** -ya veras, pata, jeje, como no se meten al lago decidí venir por ustedes-** guil empezó a correr casi arrastrándonos a vee y a mí  
** -no, espera, guil-kun- dice vee, pero fue muy tarde y guil salto al lago llevándonos con el  
-esto era lo que necesitaban, par de aburridos-** dice guil sonriendo  
** -pero no tenia que ser de esta forma–** le replico

Pasamos un rato nadando, puesto que nos habían literalmente aventado al lago. La tarde ya casi terminaba y decidimos regresar. Guil fue el primero en salir porque ya hacia un poco de frío y eso no lo soporta jiji, cuando estaba saliendo del lago observé que Vee tenia la mirada fija en Guil. Entonces me pasó algo por la mente pero no pensé k fuera verdad aunque….

**-¿ahora los tengo que sacar a la fuerza del agua?- **pregunta guil **-apúrense o se van a enfermar-**  
** -si, ya vamos guil-kun-** contesta vee mientras su cara se torna roja de nuevo

Yo siempre había pensado que Vee era penoso, pero ahora que lo pienso, solamente es penoso con Guil. Tal ves estoy imaginando cosas pero podrá ser que...

**-oye vee-** aprovecho para preguntarle  
** -¿eh¿qué pasó, pata?-**  
** -creo que ya entendí lo que me querías decir¿me ibas a decir que te gusta guil?-**

En ese momento estábamos saliendo del agua y Vee, al escuchar eso, cae de nuevo al lago. Creo que definitivamente eso significa que si. Tengo que ayudarlo para salir de nuevo del lago. En fin, mientras caminamos a la casa de Guil, Vee sigue viendo a Guil con esa misma mirada, y mas apenado que de costumbre. Hasta Guil le pregunta si tiene frío y lo abraza, lo cual hace que Vee se sonroje aún mas. Creo que por hoy ya debería de irme y dejarlos solos. En casa de Guil, como siempre me presta ropa nueva porque la que traía se mojo, y también a Vee. Con esto, parto a mi casa y los dejo que estén solos.

¡Momento! Ya no jugamos Joystation... No se porque siempre me hacen esto esos dos. En fin, creo que debo de volver a hablar con Vee sobre esto.

TBC

o.o Bueno pues ya... en realidad es cansado escribir todo esto con alguien en tan poco tiempo, pero creo que vale la pena (?). Esperamos reviews. D:


	3. Cuidando a mi Amor

o.o Aqui reportandome una vez mas para traerles una historia de sexo... digo, amor XDDDD entre dos chicos, parte 3. Bueno, los que no han leido los anteriores capitulos, haganlo. Esta vez me tarde un poco mas en publicar la historia, pero esta de la misma calidad o mejor que la anterior. Eso lo digo porque ahora tuvimos mas tiempo para pensar en este capitulo. D:

_Capítulo 3: **Cuidando a mi Amor**  
_

Me estaba secando con mi playera cuando en ese momento oigo que algo cae al agua. Cuando me di la vuelta, vi que era vee el que había caído al agua de nuevo, pata ya lo estaba ayudando a salir de nuevo. Pobre vee espero y no pesque un resfriado.  
**-chicos, es hora de irnos, dense prisa–** les digo mientras empiezo a caminar  
**-¡ya vamos!–** me responden los dos saliendo del agua

Ya empieza a hacer frio, nos apresuramos a llegar a mi casa para darles algo de ropa seca a los chicos, no quiero que alguno se enferme.

**-los veré mañana–** dice pata mientras se aleja  
**-vee, mañana ven temprano para poder jugar otro rato-  
-ok, guil-kun te veré mañana, oyasuminasai-**

Ya se han ido los dos. Realmente es aburrido estar sin Vee, creo que iré a jugar Joystation.

**-ya llegue, guil-** dice mi hermana mientras entra por la puerta  
**-ah, no me había fijado que no estabas-** le respondo, mientras ella se me queda viendo  
**-si te mojaste, métete a bañar, guil-  
-si, ahorita después de jugar-**

Creo que Rena se preocupa demasiado por mi, ya me he mojado otras veces y nunca me enfermo. Además ahorita después de jugar un poco mas, me baño. Creo que ya me canse, unos minutos mas de juego y me voy a dormir...

De repente, ya estoy en mi futon y Rena esta junto. Además ya hay luz del sol¿a poco me quede dormido?

**-te dije que te bañaras y no me hiciste caso, mira como estas-** dice Rena  
**-¿estas bien, guil-kun?-** dice Vee, que ya esta cerca de mi cama  
**-¿que hora es?- **pregunto  
**-son las 11 de la mañana, guil-** me contesta rena  
**-¿te sientes bien, guil?, cuando llegue aquí, estabas dormido en el suelo¿te sientes bien?-** insiste vee  
**-si me siento …. –** intente levantarme pero un mareo me regresó a el lugar donde estaba  
**-no te levantes guil, descansa todo lo que puedas para que te recuperes-** me decía rena  
**-creo que tendré que llamar al trabajo para decir que no puedo ir-**  
**-rena-san, yo puedo cuidar a guil-kun-** interrumpe vee  
** -no quiero causarte molestias, vee-** responde rena  
** -pero es que si falta hoy al trabajo, le van a descontar el día-** dice vee

Es cierto, ultimamente no estamos en una situación muy fácil. Desde que mis padres se divorciaron, Rena tomo la responsabilidad de cuidarme y pues siempre esta trabajando. Y lo peor es que apenas podemos salir adelante.

**-¿puedo entonces encomendarte la labor de cuidar a guil?-** le pregunta rena a vee  
** -por supuesto, rena-san, confie en mi-** responde vee con una sonrisa  
** -esta bien, habla al trabajo si pasara cualquier cosa, mira, te voy a enseñar donde están los teléfonos de emergencia-** dice rena mientras lleva a vee al otro cuarto

Aun con el mareo comprendí un poco lo que paso, después de eso Rena salió y nos quedamos solos en la casa. Pero… que bien yo estaba enfermo en el primer día de vacaciones…. no lo puedo creer.

**-guil-kun¿por que dormiste en el piso?-  
-me quedé dormido jugando el joystation anoche-** le contestó de mala gana  
** -guil-kun¿no tienes ganas de jugar joystation ahorita?-**  
** -no-**  
** -oye¿ya pensaste que vamos a hacer en estas vacaciones?-** pregunta insistentemente vee  
** -no-**  
** -pues yo pensaba que saliéramos con pata y terrier a algún lugar, podríamos pedirle a los papás de terrier que nos lleven a algún lugar-**  
** -¿que no ves que me enferme? no puedo salir a nada hasta que me alivie-** ya me había desesperado vee

En ese momento, veo la cara de Vee y noto que le conteste de una manera muy fea. Es que Vee es muy sensible, creo que no debí contestarle tan de mala gana. Eh... debería de decir algo antes de que se ponga a llorar Vee, ya lo veo venir.

**-vee... disculpame, es que estoy enojado¿porque se me ocurre enfermarme en vacaciones?-** muy tarde, vee ya esta llorando, todavía esto hace que me enoje mas, aparte de esto, de que rena se preocupe por mi, ya hice llorar a mi mejor amigo  
** -esta bien guil, lo entiendo-** dice vee pero ya tiene lágrimas en la cara

Creo que en este caso no queda mas que hacer esto. Tomo a Vee de las manos y lo acerco hacia mi. Una vez que ya esta suficientemente cerca, lo abrazo y hago que se recueste sobre mi. Nunca había hecho esto. Digo, si lo había abrazado cuando se siente triste, pero nunca acostados, me siento algo raro.

**-perdón vee, no quería hacerte llorar-** le digo, el no dice nada solo me abraza fuertemente

En ese momento, suena el timbre de mi casa. Con esto, Vee se levanta, se limpia las lágrimas y va a ver quien es. En lo que Vee fue a ver quien era el que estaba en la puerta, yo me quede pensando en lo que había echo hace unos momentos. Fue raro, pero… creo que me gusto la sensación, es raro todo esto, nunca me había puesto a pensar todo esto… siento que me voy a marear otra vez …

**-guil-kun, es pata quien estaba en la puerta–** dice vee mientras pata viene detrás de el  
** -hola guil, me dijo vee que te enfermaste anoche¿como sigues?-**  
** -me siento mejor, vee se va a estar todo el día conmigo porque mi hermana llegará tarde hoy-**  
** -¿te quedarás con nosotros, pata?, para hacerle compañía a guil-kun–** le pregunta vee  
antes de que pata responda, lo interrumpo con **–oigan, ya vieron que empezó a llover otra vez?-**  
** -¡waa!-** grita pata **-así no me puedo ir de todas formas…-**  
** -entonces estarás todo el día con nosotros–** dice vee con su sonrisa de siempre, que bueno que ya esta contento  
** -pues si, pero hagamos algo, jeje–** dice pata con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

Entonces, pata se acerca al joystation y justo cuando estaba tomando el primer control, un rayo que al parecer cayó cerca hizo que se fuera la luz.

**-¡¡¡nooooo¡no puede ser¿que acaso estoy condenado a no poder jugar?–** dice pata con una lágrima en sus ojos**-bueno entonces ¿que hacemos ahora?-** pregunta vee

-------------------------------------------------  
Parece que nunca podré jugar si esto sigue así. Bueno, se me ocurre algo para que esto no sea tan aburrido.

**-bueno, como no hay luz hagamos algo para entrenarnos en lo que regresa-**  
** -¿se te ocurrió algo, pata?-** pregunta guil desde su futon  
se que esto no se lo esperan **–los desafió a los dos a un juego de verdad o castigo¡wuajaja!-**  
** -ohhh, esa es una buena idea pata–** dice guil sorprendido  
** -¿¿¡¡ehhh!!??-**

Como pensé, vee se imagina lo que quiero lograr con esto.

**-¿y como se juega eso, pata?–** pregunta guil  
** -les enseñaré con un ejemplo y de ahí iniciamos, primero le tocara a vee ser la víctima-**  
** -¿¡víctima!?-** pregunta preocupado vee  
** -observen y aprendan, lo que se les pregunte o imponga como castigo deben hacerlo, eh, vee que prefieres ¿verdad o castigo?**  
** -ve..verdad...–** responde vee dudando  
** -¿cuantos años tienes de conocer a guil?-** primero una pregunta normal para que entiendan como se juega  
** -pues jugábamos juntos desde que yo tenia como 5 años asi que, 7 años-**  
** -muy bien, ahora tú pregúntale a guil si quiere verdad o castigo-**  
** -guil-kun, que eliges ¿verdad o castigo?-** le pregunta vee  
** -humm verdad-  
-¿quien es tu mejor amigo ?**- que pregunta tan….. bueno es su primera ves… y además es vee, no esperaba otro tipo de pregunta  
** -muy facil, eres tú–** responde guil  
** -muy bien, ahora es el turno de guil-** creo que ya aprendieron  
** -veamos pata, que eliges ¿verdad o castigo?-**  
** -verdad-  
-¿te gusta tail?–** ¡ahhh¡no puedo creer que me haya preguntado eso!, debo responder…  
** -jeje, veo que ya entendiste bien guil… bueno pues … si, así es, me gusta tail…-**

Ese Guil, me volteo todo mi plan en contra mía. Pero en este siguiente turno, haré que vee diga algo. Estoy seguro de que a Vee le tiene que gustar Guil, solo tengo que hacerlo confesar. ¿Pero, que preguntar? No le voy a preguntar algo tan directo, eso no seria bueno. Pero yo creo que Guil si le haría caso, digo, después de todo es su mejor amigo y siempre se llevan demasiado cariñosamente. ¡Ah! no se que preguntar...

**-eh, pata, te toca a ti preguntarme¿no?-** dice vee, creo que me quede mucho tiempo pensando  
** -ah, si ¿que quieres, verdad o castigo?-** demonios no se que preguntar, tal vez tendré que esperarme al siguiente turno mientras pienso en algo  
** -castigo-** ¿eh?... esto no me lo esperaba... no se ni que... ah... ya se que decir, que buena idea acabo de tener  
** -pues entonces, vee, dale un besito en la cabeza al enfermo para que se recupere-** ¡ja!, seguro no se lo esperaba eso  
** -¿ehhh? no bromees, pata¿como que un besito?-** pregunta aterrado vee  
** -no bromeo, es tu castigo, además guil esta enfermo y necesita que lo cuides¿no es así?-** vamos, vee, no te puedes negar a esta oportunidad  
** -n...no, como crees que voy a ... besar a guil... eso no se hace...-** pobre vee, ya esta todo rojo, pero no importa, ahora sigue mi plan  
** -¿verdad que esta bien, guil?-** le digo a guil, a ver que dice, seguro no se va a quejar  
** -ppppues... si es el castigo de vee, pues que lo haga-** vaya, se puso algo nervioso, seguro a guil si le gusta vee, no descansaré hasta averiguarlo  
** -¿ehh?...¿en serio puedo hacerlo, guil-kun?-** pregunta algo asustado vee  
** -pues, si, no tiene nada de malo, además creo que nos tenemos confianza¿no crees?-** dice según esto muy tranquilamente guil  
** -... bueno-** dice vee mientras se acerca a guil, y tiernamente le da un besito en la cabeza, y pensar que ya no tuve que decirle otra vez, solitos lo hicieron  
** -¿como te sientes, guil? jajaja¿ya se te bajo un poco la fiebre?-** le pregunto, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada, vee está a punto de explotar de lo rojo que está  
** -oigan chicos¿alguno podría traerme agua?, tengo algo de sed–** pregunta guil, aún con la vista baja  
** -yo iré guil-kun-  
-yo te acompaño vee, también quiero algo de agua-**

Ya estamos en la cocina y es la oportunidad perfecta para que vee me diga la verdad, aquí voy

**–vee, quiero que me respondas algo de manera sincera¿esta bien?  
-esta bien–** me responde curioso  
** -dime si lo que he estado pensado es verdad: a ti … te gusta mucho guil¿verdad?-** espero y no haber sido demasiado directo  
** -………pues……la verdad… si… si me gusta guil… pero no le vayas a decir, no se como reaccionaría el y no quiero que se enoje conmigo…-**  
** -no te preocupes vee, no haré nada por lo cual guil dejara de quererte tal como ahora-** me pregunto si será buena idea decirle que le confiese a guil todo eso hmm…  
** -dime¿tu que opinas pata …?-  
-hmm, pues creo que deberías de decirle todo eso a guil, el es tu amigo y yo creo que tu también le gustas, si no¿por que dejo que le dieras un beso en la frente? jeje-**  
** -tal vez tengas razón…-**

TBC

oo kuroi y yo esperamos reviews (y mas lectores U)


	4. Miedo al Rechazo

Reportandome esta semana de nuevo para otra parte mas de nuestro nada controvertido fic... o.o Kuroi no tuvo mucha inspiraciòn esta semana pero aun asì nos esforzamos y pudimos sacar el capitulo de esta semana (?). Bueno les repito que los personajes que salen en esta historia no son originalmente mios ni de kuroi, si no de Akiyoshi Hongo, aunque las personalidades que les pusimos aqui SI son propiedad nuestra asi que ni se les ocurra plagiar XDDDD. Bueno basta de "formalidades" (?) y continuemos con nuestra historia. Recordemos como en el capitulo pasado, Vee y Pata se quedaron a cuidar a Guil, pero Pata se dio cuenta de algo acerca de Vee... y XDD pues veamos que es lo que pasa...

_Capitulo 4: **Miedo al Rechazo**  
_

Si, así es, me gusta Guil. Pero no se sí lo que me dice Pata pueda ocurrir. ¿Guil-kun puede responderme lo que siento por el¿me odiaría si se lo confieso y el no siente lo mismo¿que debo hacer?, no estoy seguro de que es lo que debo hacer… ¿por que no puedo simplemente decirle lo que siento¿está mal acaso….? Es muy confuso, aunque pata me diga que lo haga creo que aun no es el momento.

**-pata, regresemos, guil-kun tenía sed¿recuerdas?- **después tendré más tiempo para pensar en eso  
**-ok vee, llévale el agua a guil, yo iré a al baño primero-** por lo que me dirijo al cuarto de guil-kun  
** -guil-kun¿aún quieres el agua?–** le pregunto con el vaso en la mano  
** -ah, gracias vee tenia algo de sed¿y pata donde quedó?-**  
** -fue al baño, ahorita regresa-**  
** -bueno, pues como no hay luz para la tv o algo, juguemos mejor algún juego de mesa¿no?-**  
** -si, me parece bien, buscaré uno en lo que regresa pata-** es mejor distraerme con algo y aparte guil-kun no menciono nada del juego de hace rato… creo que es mejor así  
** -¿que tanto piensas vee?-** me pregunta guil algo extrañado  
** -no, es que me quedé pensando que clase de juego buscar jeje-**  
** -¿que hacen?-** pregunta pata al entrar al cuarto  
** -buscando algo para pasar el tiempo-** le contesto y sigo buscando

Por fin encontré los que quería. Guil-kun tiene digitrivia, digimonopoly y el fabuloso "dungeons and dramons", creo que ese seria mejor. Despues de jugar un rato, llego Rena. Aunque un rato no se cuanto fue porque nos mando a dormir y según esto empezamos a jugar a las 12 del dia. En fin, fue muy divertido y por suerte parece que guil-kun olvido "eso" que pasó. Ahora tenemos que dormir. Para desgracia de Pata, mientras quitábamos las cosas para acomodar los futones, regreso la luz, pero Rena nos dijo que ya no podíamos jugar. Pata tiene la idea de levantarse mañana temprano para jugar antes de irse. En fin, ojala Guil-kun se mejore en la mañana. Claro que si no se alivia yo me quedare aquí con el.

Ya me había dormido pero algo me desperto. Guil-kun esta caminando en el cuarto, con algo en la mano. Creo que es un vaso de leche... ¡ah! Guil-kun casi esta desnudo, como se sale de su futon así nada más. Pata parece que esta dormido, así que hablo con un tono de voz baja.

**-guil-kun¿porque te saliste tan destapado del futon?-** le pregunto  
** -¿ah, estas despierto?, ya me siento mucho mejor, no te preocupes-** dice en voz alta como si no le preocupara despertar a pata  
** -shhh, vas a despertar a pata-**  
** -ah, lo siento, vee, no lo pensé-** dice guil **-ah, si me dio frío de salirme-** mientras se acuesta sobre el futon pero no se tapa  
** -pues tapate, guil-kun-** le insisto  
** -no, es que me da mucho calor aquí-**  
** -pero si no, te vas a enfermar otra vez-** le insisto

Como siempre que le insisto a algo que no quiere hacer, solo aparta la vista de mi. Y lo que normalmente pasa es que ya ninguno de los dos dice nada. Pero tengo que evitar que Guil-kun se enferme, por lo que me salgo de mi futon y me acerco a él.

**-¿que haces, vee?-** me pregunta

Entonces en ese momento, me acuesto sobre el. Estoy algo incomodo, asi que me mueve a un lado y... ¡wah! estamos abrazados y nuestras caras están muy cerca. No se porque empecé a hacer esto, no pensé que fuera a quedarme de esta manera. Y lo peor es que ya no se que decir.

**-bueno así ya no me da frío definitivamente-** comenta guil-kun

Ahora ya no se que hacer. Creo que debería de quitarme. Sin embargo, cuando me empiezo a mover, Guil-kun me abraza y quedo acostado sobre su pecho. Que bien se siente estar aquí, no puedo creer lo que estoy pensando.

**-para que estes cómodo-** me explica guil-kun porque me movió así  
** -guil-kun...-** digo, creo que quiero decirle que me gusta pero no estoy muy seguro  
-¿que pasa, vee?-  
** -¿somos amigos, verdad?-** ya no se si continuar o no  
** -claro, eres mi mejor amigo¿porque lo preguntas tanto¿que no lo crees?-  
-si lo creo, tu eres mi mejor amigo, solo que..-** ahora no se si continuar  
** -¿que tienes¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?-**  
** -no es eso... solo me preguntaba si...- **ah cielos esto es mas dificil de lo que pensé  
** -¿que? no me dejes en suspenso-**  
** -pues que si seguiremos siendo amigos siempre-** creo que no me voy a atrever, además la amistad de guil-kun es lo mas importante para mí  
** -claro que si, vee-baka, siempre lo seremos¿porque te preocupa eso?-  
-eh... es que me preocupe de que te enfermaste-** le echo esa mentira, si me preocupo por el pero eso no es lo que me preocupó en este momento  
** -no seas bobo, vee, solo es un resfriado, no me voy a morir por esto, además aunque me muera seguiremos siendo amigos, te lo prometo-**

Ya ninguno de los dos hablamos de nuevo, solo nos abrazamos nuevamente y caemos en un profundo sueño. Y pues yo si soñé algo, un dia en el bosque con Guil-kun, nos metemos juntos al lago, nadamos unos momentos juntos, nos acercamos uno al otro y... Que mente la mía, creo que ya me afecto mucho esto. Ya no se que hacer, no pensé que fuera a soñar algo así de Guil-kun. ¿Esta mal pensar esto? Decidí concentrarme solo en poder dormir al lado de guil-kun…

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana me despertó, pero para mi sorpresa, Pata estaba despierto ya, pero estaba inquieto por que no podía poner el joystation aún…

**-¿pata?…¿cuanto tienes despierto?-**  
** -como media hora…- **me responde con pereza  
** -¿y porqué te levantaste tan temprano?-** aunque ya conozco la respuesta  
** -pues quería jugar antes de irme a mi casa, pero como ustedes flojos no se levantan, no puedo hacer nada-** dice guiñando un ojo  
** -¡aaah!… como hacen ruido ustedes dos… -** dice guil-kun aún medio dormido y tallándose un ojo  
** -ah, gomen ne guil-kun-**  
** -al fin, dormilón-** dice pata  
** -¿alguien sabe que hora es?-** pregunta guil-kun  
** -déjame reviso, guil-kun-** digo y voy a buscar un reloj en el cuarto pero no veo ninguno  
** -hmm, iré a ver a la cocina-** salí del cuarto y me di cuenta que eran las 12 del día así que regrese de inmediato  
** -son las 12 del dia, guil-kun-**  
** -¡waaah¿en serio?-** pregunta pata  
** -sip¿tienes que ir a algún lado pata?-** le pregunto  
** -puesss… si y de echo ustedes también, terrier me dio un recado ayer, quiere vernos en el parque enfrente de la escuela hoy, dentro de media hora de hecho…-**  
** -¿y tú, no irás?-** le pregunta guil-kun  
** -si, pero los alcanzo allá, debo de hacer algo primero-** me imagino que es lo que debe de hacer pata  
** -está bien, te veremos allá-** dice guil-kun  
** -pero¿ya podrás salir, guil?-** le pregunta pata  
** -pues yo ya me siento bien la verdad, ahorita le pregunto a rena a ver que me dice-**  
** -bueno, entonces los veré después-** dice pata mientras sale del cuarto

Bueno, entonces Guil-kun y yo nos quedamos solos en su cuarto, en ese momento entra Rena-san, con lo que Guil-kun le pide permiso. Rena-san, después de tomar la temperatura de Guil-kun, accede a que vaya a ver a Terrier. Entonces Guil-kun decide meterse a bañar ya que... pues no se baño en todo el dia de ayer. Como no es divertido jugar los juegos de Guil-kun solo decido ir a platicar con Rena-san a la mesa mientras ella prepara el desayuno-comida. Aunque Rena-san es muy callada, no se como voy a empezar a hablar algo con...

**-dime vee¿ya tienes novia?-** no entiendo, ella nunca empezaría una platica, se me hace raro, y luego de esto  
** -pues no-**  
** -¿y hay alguna chica que te guste en tu salón?-** insite  
** -eh... pues no, en realidad no tanto así-**  
** -¿que quieres decir con "tanto así"?-** ya me empezó a dar miedo¿acaso Rena-san se imagina algo?  
** -pues... que si hay chicas bonitas en mi salón pero no estoy interesado en ellas tanto así como para pedirle que sea mi novia-** tal vez no debí decir todo eso...  
-**sabes, mi primer amor se llamo garuru, el en verdad fue un tonto, porque se tardó mucho en decirme que yo le gustaba, y pues al principio yo lo trataba solamente como un amigo, de hecho era mi mejor amigo en ese tiempo, pero como el no sabia decirme lo que sentía por mi, pues estuvo mucho tiempo frustrado... esto me lo contó después, inclusive yo tuve otro novio mientras salia con garuru como amigo, y garuru siempre estuvo sufriendo por mi... aunque por suerte ese novio que tuve fue en realidad alguien que no me convenía... garuru se animo a decirme lo que sentía y pues estuve mucho tiempo con el, por eso digo que fue mi primer amor...-**

Esto no suena a otra cosa mas que a una indirecta. Pero... ¿entonces a Rena-san no le molesta que yo saliera con Guil-kun? o ¿acaso yo soy el otro novio que la trataba mal? Solo me ha llegado a confundir más.

**-rena-san, usted que pensaría de que... bueno...-** no se como decírselo, tal vez sea bueno pedir un consejo  
** -sabes vee, uno no puede pensar en que a todo el mundo le va a agradar lo que uno hace, a veces hay cosas que la gente nunca entenderá, pero eso no quita que sea una cosa buena y que te llene por dentro-  
-ah...-  
-y lo mas importante cuando estas con alguien es que los dos sean felices, por mucho lo que diga la gente de uno-  
-rena-san...-  
-vee, también te quería agradecer en especial por ser tan buen amigo de guil-**

Me ha dejado sin habla, Rena-san. Por suerte en ese momento justamente sale Guil-kun del baño pero, para mi sorpresa, todo lo que lleva encima era una toalla

**-rena¿donde hay ropa limpia?- **pregunta guil-kun

No pude contenerme al ver a guil-kun así, pero desvié la mirada hacia otro lado. Aunque creo que Rena-san se dio cuenta de que estoy un poco avergonzado con la situación.

**-jeje, busca en tu closet, guil, siempre pongo tu ropa ahí-**  
** -buena idea-** dice despistado guil-kun  
** -yo te espero aquí para ir con terrier, guil-kun-** le digo mientras intento pensar en otra cosa  
ya después de que guil-kun terminó de vestirse, salimos con rumbo al parque **-nos vemos después, rena-san-**  
** -cuídense chicos, no regresen tarde del parque-**  
** -vamos vee, creo que ya vamos un poco tarde-**

Me pregunto para que querrá vernos Terrier. Ya en el parque, vemos que terrier está sentado debajo de un árbol

**-hola terrier-** le digo  
** -hola chicos, veo que pata si les dio el recado, jeje-**  
** -nos lo dio hace como una hora mas o menos….-** le respondo  
** -es que se quedo a dormir en mi casa y hace rato nos levantamos apenas-** dice guil-kun, cruzando sus brazos  
** -ah, si, es que ayer empezó a llover temprano, entonces¿se quedaron vee y pata contigo guil?-  
-jajaja, pobre pata, hmm hablando de el, si se quedo con ustedes¿por que no esta en este momento también?-** pregunta terrier confundido  
**-ah, es que dijo que tenia "algo" que hacer antes de venir al parque- **nosotros dos ya sabemos que es lo que tenía que hacer aunque no lo haya mencionado, pero no se si terrier lo sabe también  
**-jaja, ha de andar en casa de tail de seguro, me pregunto si ya se le confesó o aun seguirá escondiendo su amor por ella, que se nota a leguas-** bueno creo que el también ya lo sospechaba  
** -bueno terrier¿y para que querías vernos hoy?-** le pregunta guil-kun  
** -ah, pues quiero ver si quien ir a acampar al bosque cerca del lago conmigo, se supone que pata si irá, pero quería preguntarles a ustedes dos también-  
-ohh, ya veo, y ¿cuando es el día?-** pregunto yo  
** -si¿cuando es terrier?-** pregunta también guil-kun  
** -es el jueves de la semana que entra, osea tienen 4 días para alistarse bien-** dice terrier guiñando un ojo  
** -bien, le avisaré a mi hermana cuando regrese, y ¿tu iras, vee?-**  
** -pues si tu vas guil-kun, yo tambien quiero ir-** respondo, aunque creo que no debi decirlo así, de nuevo dije algo que no debí decir  
por suerte, en ese momento podemos oir la voz de pata **-¡ya llegue!-**  
**-vaya, por la cara que traes seguramente vienes de ver a tail¿verdad?-** dice terrier mientras le guiña el ojo a pata  
**-pues, si, la verdad si la fui a ver-** dice pata y al mismo tiempo cambia su mirada a una expresion un poco triste  
**-¿que tienes, pata?-** le pregunto **-no es nada, dime terrier¿para que nos querías ver?-** cambia rapidamente el tema pata  
** -pues los quería invitar a ver si querían ir el proximo jueves a acampar al bosque que esta cerca del lago-** responde terrier  
** -eso seria genial, claro que quiero ir-** dice pata, al menos su cara cambio a una expresión de felicidad una vez más

Durante la tarde estuvimos jugando basketball, yo soy muy malo en eso pero como estoy en el equipo de Guil-kun, siempre ganamos. Guil-kun es muy bueno en los deportes, tambien lo admiro mucho por eso. Y ademas se ve muy bien cuando juega, creo que me gusta mucho verlo jugar. No se si eso este bien pero ultimamente me siento mas raro cuando lo veo jugar, no se porque pero creo que me gusta como se ve al jugar. Despues de haber jugado varias horas, ya todos estamos cansados.

**-¡ah, que buen partido fue este último!, pero como siempre vee y yo ganamos, jeje-** dice guil-kun mientras todos reimos  
**-oigan, creo que es hora de regresarnos, ya son las 6-** dice pata  
**-¿las 6?, habia olvidado que rena me habia pedido pasar a recoger algo, creo que tengo que irme-** dice guil-kun

Sin mas explicaciones, Guil-kun sale corriendo y nos dice adios de lejos. Se fue sin despedirse de mi como siempre. Tambien yo salgo corriendo sin pensar, me despido de Pata y Terrier sin dar mas explicaciones y corro tras Guil-kun. Es muy dificil alcanzar a Guil-kun, el es muy rapido y yo ya estoy muy cansado. Entonces le grito

**-¡espera porfavor, guil-kun!-** grito, con lo que guil-kun se detiene impresionado, cuando voltea hacia donde estoy yo, ya lo alcance y llego a abrazarlo  
** -¿que te pasa, vee?-** me pregunta algo confundido  
** -es que, no te despediste de mi como siempre...**- digo mientras lo abrazo fuertemente, en realidad si me sentí triste de que no me dió la mano como siempre  
guil-kun se queda quieto por unos segundos sin decirme nada, y de repente me abraza **-¿que tienes vee?, como que ultimamente estas muy sensible-** me pregunta

No se que contestar, creo que me da miedo decirle que quiero estar con el. Y pues todas esas cosas que pienso... Ya nos hemos quedado bastante tiempo abrazados enmedio de la calle.

**-oye, vee, tengo que ir por lo que me pidio rena¿que te parece si nos vemos mañana en mi casa a las 9 y nos ponemos a jugar joystation?, si no regresas tu abuelo se va a preocupar por ti-** y tiene razon, el abuelo Jurei siempre se preocupa mucho cuando llego tarde, así que decido despedirme de guil  
** -está bien, nos veremos mañana entonces-** le digo mientras sonrio  
** -y mañana no me dejaré que me ganes¿eh?-** dice guil-kun mientras pone sus manos en su cintura

Pues ya, me siento mucho mejor así. Cada vez me obsesiono mas con Guil-kun, no se si esto esté bien, no se que debo hacer. Sin darme cuenta ya estoy caminando y de repente alguien esta bloqueandome el paso. Cuando subo la vista, veo a Imp, que me ve con una mirada de miedo. ¿Que piensa hacer?

TBC

D¿que sera lo que Imp planea hacer? no se pierdan el siguiente capìtulo de nuestra emocionante serie de digis gays... bueno les dire que la sexualidad oficial de vee es bi... (eso rima lol). Esperamos reviews, se despide su neko hunter favorito deseandoles una feliz vida (?)...


	5. ¿La Verdad?

Bueno pues me reporto una semana mas con la continuación del fic o.o. Les recuerdo que en el capitulo pasado, Vee se encontró con Imp despues de una escena muy uke de parte de Vee con Guil. La pregunta es ¿que pasó en ese momento? Bueno diviertanse con la historia D: ...

_Capítulo 5: **¿La Verdad?** _

Despues de ir a recoger lo que me pidio mi hermana, llegue finalmente a mi casa.

**-rena, ya traje lo que me pediste-**

Como no veo que mi hermana este dejo lo que me encargo en la mesa. Una vez mas, camino hacia el cuarto de mi hermana para ver si esta ahí y no me escucho por eso. Una vez mas pregunto cuando estoy cerca.

**-rena¿estas en tu cuarto?-**

Pero no hay respuesta. Entro a su cuarto y no está. Supongo que salió a algún lugar. Como mañana Vee va a venir aqui, decido bañarme, ya es noche. Voy directo al baño y me empiezo a quitar la ropa. Ya quiero ver a Vee mañana. Ahora que lo pienso, Vee ultimamente ha estado comportandose de manera extraña. Siento que ha estado muy sensible a lo que yo hago. Según yo, me comporto como normalmente lo hago, pero Vee ha estado demasiado... cariñoso conmigo. Mientras me empiezo a lavar el cuerpo, me pregunto si estoy lastimando a Vee de alguna forma. ¿Es que necesito cambiar algo de mi? Me hace pensar que... no, eso es imposible, no creo que Vee piense algo así de mi. ¡Ah!, solo me confunde su actitud, pero no se que hacer, si le digo, podria hacerlo sentir mal. ¡Definitivamente no entiendo, ya me empezo a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar! Para sacarme esto de la mente, salto al agua, gran parte de la cual sale tan bruscamente como yo entre. Ya dentro de la relajante agua, que lava no solo mi cuerpo, si no tambien mis confusos pensamientos puedo descasar un poco.

Mientras estoy relajandome en el agua, sin pensar en nada, de repente, escucho una voz al lado mio que dice

**-¿y ese milagro que te bañas dos veces en un mismo dia?-  
-¡waaaaahhhhh¿porque te gusta tanto asustarme?-**

Era mi hermana, Rena, que tiene la mala costumbre de no hacer ruido cuando se acerca a mi. Al menos la pude mojar en venganza a asustarme, aunque solo fue por el susto que me dio. Con una cara oscura y sombría, Rena se acerca a mi,

**-ah... rena.. espera... no quise mojarte.. fue un accid...-**

Antes de que terminara mi frase, ella me estaba jalando mis orejitas y diciendo que no lo volviera a hacer. Un poco molesta aún, salió del baño a preparar la cena. En realidad me dolio bastante. Sobando mis orejas, despues de que Rena casi me las arranca, en ese momento, receurdo las orejas de Vee. Sus orejas son muy distintas a las mias, mucho mas suaves que las mias. Me gusta mucho la cara que pone Vee cuando lo tomo por ellas, es muy divertido. Es gracioso como tiene sus orejitas azules hacia atras, cuando estoy detrás de el siempre me gusta tomarlas. Las mias crecen hacia arriba y como soy mas alto que Vee, el nunca puede alzanzarlas sin que me de cuenta. Además me gusta mucho el color de las orejas de Vee, es un color que le queda muy bien creo yo. Pero... ¿le molestará que haga eso con sus orejitas? Ya no pensaré mas en eso, es mejor que ya me vaya a dormir, mañana vendrá temprano para jugar. Despues de vestirme, me dirijí a la cocina a ver que había hecho mi hermana de cenar. Terminando de comer, le pedí disculpas por mojarla toda y ella por su parte, se disculpo por casi sacarme mis orejitas de raiz. Despues de eso, me fuí a mi cuarto y me dediqué a soñar, probablemente en como jugaré mañana con Vee.

Ya es de mañana, la luz que entra por la ventana me desperto. Miré el reloj y eran justamente las 8:48 am. No le preste mucha antencion al reloj al principio, pero después me acordé que Vee vendría a las 9. Entonces, aventé el cobertor y me paré lo mas rapido que pude, buscando ropa y recogiendo el futon para que todo estuviera listo en menos de 15 mins. Cuando terminé vi que eran las 9:06 y aún no había tocado. Salí de mi cuarto, mi hermana ya se había ido a trabajar; fuí a la cocina por algo para desayunar. Las 9:23 y aún ni una señal de el... no creo que se le haya hecho tarde puesto que vive enfrente mi casa. Decidí primero terminar mi desayuno, que constaba de un platón de cereal nada mas y darle mas tiempo por que se pudo haber quedado dormido. Las 9:53, ya estoy preocupado ahora si es mucho tiempo mejor iré a ver que le pasó. Salí de la casa y afuera estaba su abuelo regando el jardín.

Me acerqué al abuelo de Vee,

**-ojiisan¿esta Vee dormido en su cuarto aun?-  
-no vino a dormir hoy tampoco a la casa-**

Esa respuesta me dejó un poco confundido por que ayer lo había dejado solo a la mitad del camino a su casa. Antes de hacerle otra pregunta al abuelo adivinó lo que quería preguntar y me dijo,

**-un amigo suyo llamó anoche diciendo que vee pasaría la noche en su casa, que no me preocupara-**

Escuchar eso me calmó. Al menos ya sabia que estaba bien.

**-ojjisan¿no dijo con quien se quedaria?-** le pregunto **-si, dijo que era terrier-**  
** -oh, ya veo-**

Sabiendo eso, no creo que algo malo haya pasado, Terrier solo le pidió a Vee que se quedara con el. Bueno, eso me imagino. Ya que el abuelo me dijo donde se encontraba vee, decidí ir a ver que es lo que había pasado con el y con terrier. De camino a su casa, debía pasar por el parque del dia anterior, nunca me imagine que me encontraría a Imp recargado en un árbol con los brazos detras de su nuca, como esperando, pero¿a quién?

**-hola guil, jeje-** dice imp riendo  
** -hmm hola imp¿que haces por acá?**  
** -estaba no mas perdiendo el tiempo un rato, jeje y tu a¿a donde vas?-**  
es raro verlo por estos rumbos siendo que no vive por acá **-pues voy a casa de terrier¿quieres venir conmigo?-** le pregunto  
** -¡ja!, yo¿ir con terrier¡ni que estuviera loco!-** me responde de una manera altanera  
** -hmm, bueno, si no quieres venir, no hay problema-** sabía que diría eso  
** -oye guil, jeje y ¿para que vas con el tonto de terrier?-**  
no se que sería prudente responderle **-pues voy nada mas a saludarlo y pasar un rato, parece que allá se juntarán los demás-** creo que con eso lo convenzo  
** -jaja, si allá están los demás, nos vemos despues guil ... jaja-**

Se alejo riendo... no se que le pasa a ese tipo. Desde que se junta con sus nuevos amigos, cada dia esta más insoportable. En fin, yo tengo que ir a ver que paso con Vee, no me puedo estar preocupando por las tonterias de Imp. Aún esta algo lejos la casa de Terrier. Ahora que recuerdo, antes de que Imp se uniera a los Devas, Terrier era su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, desde que Imp conocio a ese tal Chatsura, se ha convertido en un vándalo. Y pues a Terrier le gusta vagar, pero no molestar a la gente. Creo que Imp quiere sentirse mas fuerte que nosotros. Recuerdo que a el le gustaba mi hermana y cuando Rena le dijo que no podia andar con un niño como el, se enojó mucho. Inclusive le dijo que algún dia sería mas fuerte que Rena y se vengaría de ella. La verdad ya no me importa las tonterias que diga. Bueno, despues de pensar bastante, finalmente he llegado a la casa de Terrier. Me acerco a la puerta y toco. Quien abre la puerta es Terrier, que tiene una cara de enojado. Me pregunto que paso, espero que Vee este bien.

**-aaahhh... guil¿que haces aqui?-** me pregunta  
** -pues, se supone que vee y yo nos ibamos a ver en mi casa hace 2 horas pero nunca llego, y su abuelo me dijo que estaba contigo-** le explico  
** -eh... si, pero, creo que ahorita no sería bueno que lo vieras-**

Ya lo sabia, paso algo malo. Pero¿que pudo haber pasado que es mejor que no lo vea? Definitivamente no puedo aceptar algo asi.

**-como que no lo puedo ver¿de que estas hablando?-  
-pues lo que pasa es que... bueno, ayer atacaron a vee en la tarde y lo dejaron bastante lastimado-**

En ese momento tengo emociones mezcladas. Por un lado me da mucho miedo pensar que algo malo le haya pasado a Vee. También siento un gran enojo conmigo mismo. Me odio a mi mismo por haberlo dejado solo. Hubiera sido mejor que me esperara o acompañarlo, aunque no hubiera hecho el encargo de Rena. Por supuesto que deseo matar al que haya atacado a Vee... se que es algo malo, pero quien lastima a mi mejor amigo... Por último, tomo a Terrier de su playera, lo empujo a la pared y le grito muy enojado.

**-¿porque no me avisaste de esto¡sabes que vee es mi mejor amigo!-**

Terrier me ve de una manera que nunca lo habia hecho, y después de eso retira la mirada de mi. Tal vez estoy exagerando... por lo que lo suelto.

**-perdoname, no se que me paso... solo... porfavor, dejame ver a vee-**  
** -vee esta dormido aún, será mejor que no lo despiertes... ven, vamos a entrar**-

Terrier me condujo por su casa hasta la sala. Al parecer, sus padres no estaban en casa.

**-por favor, sientate guil-** me dijo algo serio mientras me paso un vaso de agua  
sin mas le obedecí y le pregunte **-dime terrier¿por que tanto misterio en todo esto?-**  
con la misma seriedad me confesó **-mira guil, vee en este momento esta algo lastimado, no es nada serio, eso si te lo aseguro, pero el me pidió quedarse en mi casa por que no quería que lo vieras así y tampoco su abuelo por que se preocuparía mucho por el-**

En ese momento pensé que vee actuó de manera tonta... ¿Por qué no quería que yo lo viera así? Sigo pensando en miles de cosas y razones pero ninguna es clara.

**-guil, sería mejor que regresaras mañana a verlo, así ya estará mejor y después veremos que hacemos¿te parece?-** me dice terrier tratando de calmarme, lo cual no resulta  
** -me niego, terrier, quiero ver a vee, quiero saber como esta-**  
** -pero guil...-** me responde terrier al no entender por que estoy tan decidido a verlo  
** -tu llevame donde esta el, por favor terrier-  
-uff... esta bien, no puedo hacer nada para que cambies de opinión-**

Entonces Terrier me lleva a un cuarto, donde hay una cama y Vee esta acostado dormido. Pobrecito, tiene el ojo derecho morado, seguro lo golpearon. Me hace sentir tan mal por haberlo dejado de nuevo que no puedo evitar y se me escapa una lágrima. Terrier lo nota pero prefiere no comentar de eso.

**-bueno, ya viste que está bien, ahora ya dejalo dormir-** dice en voz baja terrier

Quisiera quedarme en ese momento junto con Vee, para cuidarlo a cambio de cuando me cuidó que estaba enfermo. Pero es aún mas que eso, simplemente quiero estar con el, me siento tan culpable por lo que hice. Pero Terrier tal vez tiene razón, por lo que me dirijo a la puerta y justo cuando voy a salir, puedo escuchar la siempre amable voz de Vee.

**-guil-kun, si llegaste-  
-vee¿como estás?-** le pregunto mientras me acerco a el  
** -pues no muy bien, pero ya me recuperé un poco, jeje-** me dice tratando de sonreír, lo cual se le dificulta un poco por lo hinchada que tiene la cara  
** -bueno, guil ya se iba-** dice terrier, con lo cual me enojo mucho, pero tiene razón, vee seguramente no quiere que lo vea así  
** -quedate-** me dice vee mientras me toma de la mano, no se como responder  
** -guil-kun, gomen, no pude llegar hoy a tu casa, espero terrier te haya avisado-  
-pues no me aviso- **digo muy enojado **-¿que significa esto, terrier¿porque me ocultas las cosas?-**  
** -vee, eres un tonto, y tu también guil, ya te dije que vee necesita unos momentos a solas-**

Estas últimas palabras me llenan de ira. No puedo creerlo¿quien se cree este para ocultarme las cosas? Yo que pensaba que Vee así lo había querido. En ese momento, Terrier cambia su expresión y dice,

**-bueno pues ya haz lo que quieras vee, pero luego no te quejes de lo que pasará-** dice terrier mientras abre la puerta y sale del cuarto  
** -vee¿estás bien?, dime que te paso-** le pregunto, quiero saber la verdad  
** -bueno, es que... pues me molestaron unos niños en el parque y así me dejaron-  
-¿quienes fueron?-** le pregunto  
-nadie importante- me dice vee mientras aparta la mirada de mi, siempre hace eso cuando no me quiere decir la verdad  
** -dime quien fue, vee-** le pregunto, seguramente es algo importante  
** -pues fue imp...-**

En ese momento, me doy cuenta porque fue que me empezo a hablar en el parque. Pero quiero saber antes que nada porque le hizo esto a Vee, antes de que vaya a golpearlo.

**-dime porque te hizo esto, vee-** le digo, a lo cual no escucho ninuna respuesta  
** -vee, dime porque te pegó imp-** le insisto con un tono de voz mas duro  
** -no es nada importante, guil-** dice con una voz muy insegura, es la primera vez que escucho a vee así  
** -vee, confía en mi, yo soy tu mejor amigo¿como esta esto de que terrier sabe y yo no?-**  
** -pues... es que terrier fue el que me salvó, imp no dejaba de pegarme hasta que terrier me ayudó-**  
** -eso aun no responde mi pregunta, dime porque te estaba pegando- **le digo esta vez con una voz molesta, creo que es la primera vez que le hablo con este tono a vee, pero creo que es necesario para saber la verdad  
** -pues...-  
-¡vee, ya dime¿que no confias en mi?-**  
** -es que el dijo que era un afeminado porque nos abrazamos en ese momento... me dijo marica... yo no le hice caso, pero el me siguió y pues yo no soy tan rápido y pues no pude hacer nada-**

En ese momento, el enojo que tenía con vee por no decirme que era lo que abia pasado desapareció, pero un rencor mas grande lo ocupó en ese momento. Un renocor hacia Imp... no podía demostrarlo en ese momento por que ya no quería que Vee se sintiera peor por lo que habia pasado.

**-no pienses mas en eso, vee... yo se que tu no eres gay, pero ese tonto de imp no sabe lo que es una buena amistad, es es todo , no conoce nada mas que solo molestar a los demas-** le digo mientras lo miro recostado y lastimado

Sigo pensando en que todo esto es por mi culpa, por haberlo dejado ahí enmedio de la calle. Pude haberlo acompañado a su casa y nada de esto hubiera pasado. Me siento como un sukamon por que deje que mi mejor amigo sufriera y no hice nada para evitarlo.

**-guil-kun-** me dice vee con su con su suave voz  
** -¿que pasa, vee?-** le respondo  
**-por favor ya no te preocupes mas por esto, se te ve en la cara que estas molesto ...-**  
** -no vee no estoy molesto... estoy mas bien triste por lo que paso... pero bueon por el momento no pensemos en eso ¿de acuerdo?**  
** -guil-kun... creo que hay algo que debería decirte...-** me dice vee mientras me mira con una mirada que no le conocía hasta ahora, era una mezcla entre triste y... aah, no se como describirla... algo sincera tal vez, sin darme cuenta me había tomado de ambas manos y siguió mirandome de la misma forma... ¿que es lo que me quiere decir para que se comporte de esta manera..?  
** -guil-kun... por favor, no me odies despues de esto... -** me dice con con esa mirada...ya no se que pensar...  
** -¿que sucede, vee¿que te ocurre?- **me da miedo lo que me pueda decir pero quiero saberlo aún así...  
** -me da miedo decirte esto... pensaba que aún no era el momento adecuado... pero ... creo que ya debo ser mas sincero contigo...-** ¿mas sincero¿a que se refiere?... cada vez me confunde mas...  
** -guil-kun... yo... yo...-**

TBC

(insert risa maligna)lo se, esta en un punto clave, pero¿que chiste tiene 0.0 si pongo la continuación en este capitulo? Se apreciarían reviews (?)


	6. Confusión

Después de una semana de descanso que le pedí a Kuroi, finalmente D: tenemos la continuación de nuestra gay historia de digi-gijinkas. Esperemos que les guste porque este será el ultimo capítulo...

_Capítulo 6: **Confusión**  
_

No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón empezo a latir como si estuviera muy nervioso. Veia los rojos ojos de Vee, llenos de determinación. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. En ese momento no sabía lo que yo sentía. Pero era algo agradable, creo.

**-guil-kun, yo ... tu me gustas mucho-**

No supe que contestar. ¿Estaba diciendome que yo le gustaba... de esa manera? Por unos momentos decidí jugar al tonto. No se porque, tal vez no estaba listo para esto.

**-tu... tambien me agradas vee, eres mi mejor amigo, ya lo sabes-** dije con mucho miedo  
** -no, guil-kun, no estas entendiendo, creo... no, estoy seguro de que... estoy enamorado de tí, siento algo mas profundo que amistad por ti-**

Desde ese momento hasta bastante tiempo después, no pude decir nada y me dejé llevar por lo que hizo Vee. Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos mucho tiempo. Como no sabía que decirle, no podía moverme. Es como si el me hubiera hipnotizado con su mirada. El estaba aún tomandome por las manos, de una manera muy tierna. Entonces, se levantó y empezó a acercarse a mi cara. Yo, como naturalmente haría, me alejé un poco cuando ya estaba bastante cerca. De repente, senti que me estaba agarrando por mis orejas con las dos manos. Estaba tan distraido que no me había dado cuenta, por primera vez lo logró.

**-jeje, esta vez te gané, guil-kun-**

Aún nos estabamos viendo a los ojos. Me estaba acariciando las orejitas y me estaba gustando mucho, asi que yo tambien lo tomé de las orejitas y empecé a hacer lo mismo.

**-siempre me gusto mucho que me tomaras de las orejas, guil-kun, y siempre esperé que algún dia hicieras esto-**

No se si en este momento era posible, pero senti que me sonrojaba aún más. Me estaba gustando mucho como se sentía estar así con Vee. Vee ya estaba incado junto a mi, fuera del futon. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, pero en un momento, Vee solto mis orejas y puso sus manos a los lados de mi cara, acariciandome. En ese momento, solo cerré los ojos.

No sabia que podría pasar, estaba inseguro de mi mismo pero no podía detenerme y me deje llevar por vee en ese momento. El aún sostenía mi cara con sus manos y fue acercándome a el lentamente. Esto nunca lo había sentido antes, era una sensación muy extraña para mi. Era cálido, pero me daba miedo. Vee sigue acercándome a el, sentí como la suave piel que cubre sus labios se rozaba con la de los míos. Fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado en ese momento, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados y no quería abrirlos. Deje que el continuara con lo que había empezado. Pasó un momento... después parecía que el episodio había durado eternidades, ese momento tan placentero el cual solo habían sido unos segundos. Cuando abrí los ojos, de nuevo encontre los tiernos ojos de Vee mirandome.

**-siempre me dio miedo confesartelo guil-kun, desde hace un año empecé a sentirme raro cuando estaba junto a ti, simplemente no entendí y al principio pensé que me estaba volviendo loco... pero acabo de comprender en este momento que no es así y que lo que siento por ti es verdadero... te amo, guil kun-**

El sonrio y me tomó de la mano derecha e hizo algo que nunca imaginé. Veo, sin poder hacer nada, como Vee besa mi mano. eso fue... ¿aterrador¿agradable¡no lo se! No puedo pensar nada claro, entre lo que acaba de pasar y lo que esta sucediendo en este momento, si antes me estaba confundiendo Vee, ahora lo ha hecho mucho mas. Mis pensamientos pasan uno detrás del otro, uno mas confuso que el anterior. Sigo sin poder mover ni un músculo. ¿Vee me tiene atrapado¿Puedo terminar esto en cualquier momento? Pero solo sigo observando como Vee sostiene mi mano, dejo de pensar por un momento y la sensación producida por Vee se apodera de mi cuerpo. En ese momento como si alguien me hubiera dicho que reaccionara, desperté de ese transe y alejé mi mano de las de Vee. Con miedo y sorpresa le pregunte

**-¿qué… que.. fue eso.. vee..?-**

Yo lo seguía viendo con miedo… ¿por que hizo eso? No lo comprendo… Antes de decir cualquier cosa, Vee se volvió a acercar a mi y me dio un beso en los labios, esta vez, solamente rozándolos. Despues me abrazo y dijo al oido

**-te estoy demostrando cuanto te quiero, baka guil-kun-**

Una vez mas quede paralizado. Siento mi corazón palpitar como nuca pero… ¿es de emoción? … o... ¿es de miedo acaso? Me volví a alejar de el con la misma cara de sorpresa que tenía antes,

**-pe … pero… vee… esto que dices no puede ser verdad-**

Seguí alejándome de el como podía, me sentía tan lento pero me movía, hasta que me encontré con una pared que no me deja retroceder más. "tap", sonó la pared, al chocar con ella de espaldas. Sabía que ya no podía darle mas vueltas tenía que hacer algo, pero… ¿que?

**-vee, espera… no... no podemos hacer esto...-**  
** -¿que no te gustó?- **me responde vee con una pregunta que no se como responder**-guil-kun, te amo, se que te estoy asustando en este momento, pero creeme que estoy siendo serio en mis sentimientos, yo solo quiero estar contigo, y que me correspondas mi amor-**

Reaccioné y me levanté lo más rápido que pude. Solo pensaba en alejarme de el corriendo hacia el otro lado del cuarto. Vee de nuevo se acerca a mi y me vuelve a besar, esta vez en un cachete. Pero antes de que continué, Vee por unos momentos, era la primera vez que sentía eso por el. Me seguía viendo igual, de esa forma tan… hipnotizante. Pero... no podía seguir con esto, pero no sabía como decirle que no siguiera con esto. Todo lo que hice fue deslizarme por la pared hacia abajo, mientras caía confundido, pensaba que podía hacer, como podía corresponderle a Vee y si era lo correcto. Me quedé en el piso, recargado en la pared y abrazando mis rodillas, mirando hacia abajo para no ver los ojos de Vee, los cuales podia sentir como se acercaban a mi. Solo quería que se detuviera... sin darme cuenta empecé a sollozar. Vee para ese momento, ya se habia sentado junto a mi y me había abrazado con su brazo derecho.

**-disculpame guil-kun, no te quise presionar y mucho menos hacerte llorar-**

Despues de eso, Vee se levantó del piso. Levanté la mirada y vi como salian lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras me veia. Me tomó de las manos y me ayudó a pararme.

**-vee… lo… lo siento… nunca pensé ponerme a llorar asi…-** le digo mientras me tallo los ojos  
** -guil-kun…- **me dice  
** -¿si vee...?-** le respondo con temor a que continue con todo esto...  
** -dime guil-kun, entonses¿tu no sientes lo mismo por mi?-** al escuchar esa pregunta no puedo mas y mejor salgo huyendo de la habitación  
** -¿¡guil-kun!?– **gritó vee al ver como salgo huyendo de el, pero no puedo mirar atrás, solo pensaba en llegar a mi cuarto y encerrarme en el

Seguí corriendo con solo eso en mi cabeza, esos momentos en el cuarto con Vee, toda mi mente esta hecha un caos... al fin llegue a la casa.

**-que rápido regresaste guil, pensé que estarías mas tiempo en casa de terrier-** me dice mi hermana  
** -no me pude quedar…-** le respondo sin verla , no quiero que note que estuve llorando  
** -¿que te pasa guil?, te ves raro-** dice  
** -¡no es nada!-** mejor me fui a mi habitación y no sali de ahí en todo lo que restaba del dia

FIN

Bueno se esperan reviews...

XDDDDD no es cierto, no va a terminar aqui o.o aún hay casi dos semanas de vacaciones para nuestros hermosos digi-gijinkas y definitivamente más cosas pasarán. Continuemos ...

Me empiezo a alistar para poder ir a casa de Terrier. Ya esperaba con ansias este momento, aunque de por si no podre jugar Joystation pero al menos estaré con mis amigos y nos divertiremos. Aún así, estoy algo preocupado. Se supone que Guil y Vee van a ir, hace unos dias que no he podido verlos. Simplemente Guil me ha dicho que no esta de humor para jugar. Y lo peor es que cuando le he preguntado porque, me cuelga el telefono. Pero Terrier me dijo que si iban a ir los dos. Lo que pensaba que serían unas divertidas vacaciones se volvieron de lo mas aburridas. Al menos ayer fui con Terrier, pero todos los dias estuve rogandole a Guil que quería ir a su casa. Y lo peor es que Vee se puso a ayudar a su abuelo, es un buen chico pero yo queria estar con ellos. En fin, ya estoy listo, y salgo de mi casa, corriendo porque ya se me hizo tarde. En el camino me encuentro a Guil, es raro que no esté con Vee. Llego por atrás y lo toco por la espalda.

**-¡guil!-** le grite cuando me le acerque  
** -¡WAA¡No hagas eso!-** y sin saber que había cometido un error guil me pego en la cabeza  
** -¡haaaa¡eso dolió guil! -  
-tu me asustaste-  
-si, pero no era para tanto…- **ahora veo que ciertamente no esta de humor para algunas cosas… ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?

Mientras seguimos caminando hacia casa de Terrier, Guil se negaba a decirme que tenía y solo me respondía con "no pasa nada", "no es nada" y cosas similares… Cuando llegamos a casa de Terrier, nos estaban esperando afuera ya con las cosas.

**-hola chicos, ya están listos por lo que veo-  
-si pata, estamos listos así que partamos hacia el lago-** dice terrier levantando el puño en alto

Después de eso, todos salimos con rumbo al lago pero algo no era normal. Guil y Vee no estaban hablando como de costumbre y cada uno estaba apartado del otro. Vee estaba con Terrier y Guil conmigo, es raro pero no le presté mucha atención al principio, aunque la curiosidad me mata asi que voy con Terrier a ver si el sabe algo que yo no. Me acerco a el y lo ajelo un poco de Vee, Guil en realidad está raro porque esta dejando caminar a Vee solo.

**-oye terrier¿no notas algo raro?-** le pregunto en voz baja  
** -hmm¿que quieres decir?-**  
** -no te hagas el tonto¿porque vee y guil estan enojados?-** en ese momento terrier se me queda viendo  
** -si vas a preguntar esas cosas creo que deberias o de preguntarles a ellos o mejor esperarte a que no esten-** me responde  
** -ah, es cierto, tienes razon-** digo ingenuamente mientras guil me ve de una forma rara, creo que algo enojado

Llegando ya al lugar donde vamos a acampar, nos ponemos a sacar las cosas. El ambiente está muy tenso así que empiezo a hablar.

**-oigan¿alguno ha visto a imp ultimamente?, hace mucho que no se nada de el -**  
sin avisar, de nuevo, pero esta vez terrier me golpea en la cabeza  
** -si no tienes nada bueno que decir mejor callate-** dice mientras aun tiene su puño cerrado  
** -¡aaaa¿¡por qué todos me pegan hoy!?-** no comprendo que les sucede a todos hoy... estan muy diferentes y serios... no me agrada este ambiente, despues de eso terrier empezo a dar ordenes como si fuera el lider  
** -guil, ve por algo de madera por favor, vee ve por un poco de agua al lago, pata ayudame a levantar las tiendas-  
-¡¡ok!!- **dicen todos al unisono  
** -oye terrier¿ya me puedes decir que es lo esta pasando y por que estan todos asi?-** le pregunto discretamente  
** -pues si.. sería bueno que supieras para que no metas mas la pata sin saber-** que directo

Terrier se acerco a mi y me empezó a contar todo lo que había pasado en los dias anteriores y tambien lo que Vee habia hecho y como había reaccionado Guil. Después de todo, Vee le habia confesado sus sentimientos a Guil, pero no había salido como yo esperaba. No pense que Guil fuera tan indeciso, yo creo que el si quiere a Vee pero no lo puede aceptar. Despues de levantar las tiendas, Vee regresa pero Guil aún no.

-**oigan¿no sería bueno buscar a guil?-** dice vee

Bien, hay dos cosas que me molestaron de esa frase. En primera, normalmente Vee iria a buscar a Guil sin preguntarnos. La segunda es que no le dijo "Guil-kun" como siempre. Pero hay algo que no ha cambiado, Vee esta preocupado por Guil, como debería de estarlo. Es lo único del antiguo Vee que queda, pero es suficiente para demostrarme que Vee quiere a Guil. Definitivamente alguien tiene que hacer algo para arreglar esto, y por supuesto yo me ofrezco.

**-yo voy a buscarlo, ahorita vengo-  
-te lo encargo mucho, pata-** responde vee

Terrier me mira con la mirada que siempre pone cuando me empiezo a entrometer en la vida de alguien y niega con su cabeza, como diciendo, "no te metas". Eso no me detendrá, en esta ocasión no solo es chisme, quiero ayudar a mis amigos... aunque si es algo de chisme, lo acepto...

TBC

XDDD ah bueno, esto va para largo así que aún faltan bastantes capitulos. ;; Esta quedando muy lindo esto en mi humilde opinion. Ahora sí, escriban sus reviews (?) porfavor


	7. Campamento

D: Bien, nuestros dos protagonistas luchan por encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y en el capítulo anterior, fracasaron. ¿Que le estará deparando a estos dos en el futuro¿Llegarán a estar juntos? (obvio que si, no es una tragedia D:) Sigan leyendo y verán que no todo esta perdido (?)

_Capítulo 7: **Campamento**  
_

Después de unos minutos caminando en busca de Guil para ver por que no había regresado, me pregunto que estará pensando por su cabezota¿por que le gusta tenernos preocupados? Para mi sorpresa, encontré a Guil en un pequeño claro, sentado en un tronco con una cara llena de tristeza creo yo y con la madera para la fogata a un lado de el, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos . 

**-guil¿que haces acá solo?, hace rato que deberías haber regresado-**

**-cállate pata... quiero estar solo un rato... solo déjame.. regresaré en unos momentos con la madera-** me responde

**-guil-** le digo con seriedad y eso hace que por primera vez me haga caso

**-guil, ya me lo contaron todo-** espero y esto funcione y me deje ayudarlo...

**-de... ¿de que hablas, pata...?-** sabía que no lo aceptaría tan facilmente

**-mira guil-** me hinco junto a el **-se que lo que te paso con vee debió de haber cambiado tu forma de ver las cosas, pero piensa en que el fue totalmente sincero contigo y ¿ahora tu no puedes ser sincero con el¡vamos, es tu mejor amigo! ****no puedes dejar de hablarle simplemente, debes de pensar un poco en el también, si no puedes corresponderlo al menos discúlpate con el por como reaccionaste la vez pasada...-** no se si hice bien al decir todo eso... espero no haber metido la pata...

Pero creo que si la metí. Como siempre, Pata metiendo la pata. Los ojos de Guil se llenan de lágrimas, con esto, lo único que puedo hacer es ofrecerle mi hombro. Se pone a sollozar sobre mi y ya no se que hacer. Por suerte el me empieza a hablar.  
**  
**

**-estoy... estoy muy confundido, pata, no se que siento por vee-**

**-pues es tu mejor amigo¿no?- **le digo, ya meter la pata mas no se puede

**-pero, pero... es que si quiero a vee-**

**-entonces pues ¿que te haces tonto?, ya dile para que anden juntos-**

**-no puedo, es que, esto no puede ser así-** me dice muy tontamente

**-¿como que no puede ser así?, si se nota a leguas que ustedes dos traen algo, tanto por eso imp le pego a vee, y aunque ese tonto diga eso, tanto terrier como yo pensamos que... bueno que hacen buena pareja-** esto ultimo lo inventé, nunca he hablado con terrier del asunto pero imagino que el piensa lo mismo que yo

**-pero es que esto no puede estar pasando- **

**-que baka eres, guil¿vas a dejar de hablarle a vee para siempre o que¿quieres que te odie?-** eso fue cruel pero si no digo algo así, no reaccionará

**-claro que no, es mi mejor amigo-** me dice sollozando mas fuertemente

**-entonces ve y disculpate- **

**-pero¿que le voy a decir? solo lo voy a lastimar más-**

**-¿no crees que ya lo lastimaste bastante como para dejarlo así?- **se que estoy siendo cruel con el, y puedo sentir en como me esta abrazando una gran tristeza, y cada vez que le digo algo, solo me aprieta más angustiantemente

**-no tengo el valor para decirle¿despues de huir así, como le voy a ver la cara?-**

**-pues piénsalo bien, porque si no te disculpas pronto, podría llegar a odiarte y nunca más te hablará-**

Impresionantemente, Guil se para en ese mismo momento, toma la madera previamente limpiándose las lágrimas y empieza a caminar hacia el lugar de campamento. Lo que le dije al final fue algo muy cruel, pero creo que es lo que Guil necesitaba para reaccionar.  
**  
**

**-bueno pata, tu me tienes que ayudar-**

**-¿eh¿yo?**- ahora si me metí en problemas, aunque si lo pienso, no me arrepiento de esto, tendre el chisme en primera fila

**-si, pues tu tienes que ayudarme a separar a terrier de vee-** hmm creo tener una idea para hacer eso jeje

**-bien guil, yo te ayudaré a que terrier no te moleste y puedas hablar con vee a solas-**

**-gracias pata...-**

Regresamos a donde estaban los demás, terrier terminaba la ultima tienda y Vee aún estaba trayendo agua. 

**-muy bien guil, yo haré que terrier corra detras de mi y lo llevaré al bosque, tu has lo demás-**

**-ok-**

Me acerqué a Terrier por detrás y le dí un jalón de orejas tremendo, se que al le molesta mucho que le hagan eso por que sus orejas son muy largas. 

**-¡¡pata¡te voy a atrapar¡ven acá!-** dice corriendo detrás de mi y sin darse cuenta lo llevé al bosque, ahora todo depende de guil

después de unos momentos corriendo con terrier detrás de mi , me canso... y se arroja sobre mi 

**-te dije que te atraparía¡toma!-** y como era de esperarse me pego en la cabeza... pero fue por una buena causa

**-¿por que hiciste eso si sabes que no me gusta?-** me pregunta terrier un poco molesto

**-jeje, era para distraerte tontito-**

**-¿¡como dices!?- **me pregunta extrañado pero después de un momento parece que entendió

**-¿qué era lo que tenías planeado pata?- **me pregunta mas interesado

**-pues simplemente convencí a guil de que hablara con vee y no quería que estuvieras ahí de entrometido así que te traje al bosque, imagino que guil ya debió de haber hablado con vee¿qué te parece que regresemos?-**

**-****esta bien, regresemos pata- terrier me ayuda a levantarme -y que ni se te ocurra jalarme las orejas de nuevo ¡he!-**

**-esta bien, no lo haré de nuevo...jeje...-**

Al regresar al campamento, veo a Guil ayudandole a Vee a traer el resto del agua, parece que todo salio bien. Pronto llegará la noche y debemos de tener todo listo, para hacer lo que mas le gusta a Terrier. Siempre que Terrier se pone a hablar de historias de terror, Guil se espanta mucho y siempre va a dar a los brazos de Vee. Jaja, nunca lo había pensado antes pero creo que de ellos dos, Guil siempre se trata de hacer el fuerte pero en realidad siempre busca que Vee lo proteja. Después de terminar de arreglar todo, se oscurece y nos juntamos alrededor de una fogata que Terrier prende. 

**-bueno, ya terminamos al fin de preparar todo, ahora hay que divertirnos-** digo yo

**-pero ya es de noche, nos tardamos mucho-** dice vee mientras sus orejas se hacen hacia abajo

**-no te preocupes, vee, seguro terrier nos puede contar una historia de este bosque-** le digo yo

**-una ... ¿historia¿como que tipo de historia?-** dice preocupado guil, jeje, seguro sabe que lo vamos a espantar, y terrier empieza a hablar

-bueno, pues como ustedes saben, nuestra aldea fue construida donde una vez se llevó a cabo una de las batallas entre los digimon ángeles y los digimon demonios y que después los digimons angeles fueron los que nos crearon a nosotros los gijinkas... solo que lo que no todo el mundo sabe es que el lider de los digimon demonios, devimon, fue derrotado, un angemon encerró su espíritu en el fondo del lago, ya que no tenía el poder suficiente para derrotarlo completamente- 

**-yo si había oido eso, terrier-** dice vee muy inocentemente  
** -ya no sigas-** dice guil mientras se acerca a vee  
** -no te preocupes, guil-kun, eso es una historia de hace mucho tiempo-** responde vee, tomándolo de la mano... creo que esta historia le esta conviniendo a vee  
** -bueno, pero apuesto a que no sabes, que cada año, el poder de angemon se debilita, y en ese momento, el espíritu de devimon sale del lago durante toda la noche, y ataca a los que estén cerca-**  
** -mentiroso- **dice guil mientras toma fuertemente a vee de la mano  
** -no es mentira¿porque crees que no se ha construido nada cerca del lago?, todo el mundo aún teme al espíritu de devimon-**  
** -pero... mucha gente siempre viene a visitar el lago, si eso pasara nadie vendría y nos dirian que no nos acercáramos-** responde guil mientras vee lo abraza con un brazo**  
-jaja¿como crees que nos van a decir eso?, si nos dijeran eso a los niños viviríamos en el terror, nos lo dirán cuando estemos mas grandes, y además la gente que viene aquí lo hace en la mañana, a devimon no le gusta la luz del sol, y además es solo una vez al año-** dice seriamente terrier, jaja, guil ya esta aterrorizado por ahora, es muy divertido verlo así  
** -bueno pero el seguro no se aparecerá hoy, así que no... no hay problema, no hay de que asustarse-** dice guil tratando de calmarse a si mismo  
** -hmm, pues no lo se, nunca he sabido bien cuando es la fecha, solo se que fue en otoño... según las historias que he oído, cuando devimon va a aparecer, un viento muy fuerte sopla y apaga todas las luces de los campamentos, después de eso, no se sabe que pasa-**

En eso guil se levanta, sin darse cuenta que aún esta tomando fuertemente a Vee de la mano.

**-bueno, pues simplemente no creeré en esas cosas que son solo cuentos para asutar a los pequeños-**

En eso, por causas divinas tal vez, sopló un aire frío por detrás de Guil lo cual hizo que se hincara y cerrara los ojos pensando que se apagaría la fogata.

**-jajajaja, guil, no te asustes y además no le vayas a arrancar la mano a vee-** dice terrier el cual por estar riendo se cayó para atrás pero no dejo de reirse de guil, y a decir verdad si fue gracioso  
** -¡basta!, no estoy asustado-** dice guil

El aire continua soplando pero de repente se soltó una ráfaga mas fuerte la cual efectivamente apagó la fogata. Todo estaba tan oscuro, después de unos momentos terrier sacó una linterna de su mochila y para sorpresa de nosotros, guil y vee estaban tirados en el piso.

**-****¿que paso aquí?-** dice terrier  
** -pues.. creo que algo me callo encima y ese algo era guil-kun jeje-**

Después de todo, Guil no podrá negar que SI le gusta Vee, no se que habrán discutido cuando estábamos lejos, eso se lo preguntaré yo. Después de estar ahí un poco más de tiempo, decidimos irnos a dormir. Como era de esperarse Guil empieza a hacer su berrinche de que casi no hicimos nada hoy, pero bueno, aún no lo se, pero tal vez podríamos quedarnos mañana también aquí. En fin, nos separamos en las dos tiendas, naturalmente Guil y Vee se quedan juntos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya dentro de la tienda, Vee y yo nos acostamos en nuestros sleeping bags. Vee me veía de nuevo con esos ojos rojos... y lindos, lo acepto.

**-buenas noches, guil-kun-** me dice  
** -buenas noches, vee, duerme bien-**

Al decir eso, Vee sonrie de una manera muy... no se como describirlo, pero se ve tan bien sonriendo. Aún no se que es lo que pasa, pero...

----flashback-----

**-¿eh? jajaja¿para que haces eso pata¡¡solo vas a conseguir que te peguen de nuevo!!-** grita vee, viendo como pata y terrier desaparecen  
** -vee-** le digo  
** -ah... guil...-** dice mientras voltea la mirada hacia otro lado y camina  
** -vee, necesito hablar contigo-  
-ya lo se, guil, disculpa por haberte hecho todo eso-** me dice mientras se aleja  
** -no vee, discúlpame a mi-** al decir esto, vee se detiene  
** -¿de que hablas, guil?-  
-pues de haber huido... no debí hacerlo-** al decir esto, vee voltea hacia mi con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas  
** -discúlpame... no debí reaccionar asi¿podrias perdonarme?-**  
** -baka guil, no tienes porque disculparte-  
-entonces¿porque ya me estas llamando solamente "guil"?, antes me decías "kun"-**  
** -porque... pues porque no quiero ya molestarte con estas cosas-** me dice vee mientras voltea a otro lado  
** -no digas eso, no te puedo corresponder tus sentimientos pero... quiero seguir siendo tu amigo-** en estos momentos yo también ya estoy llorando

Al ver mis lágrimas, Vee se acerca a mi y me da la mano.

**-claro que si guil-kun, sigamos siendo amigos-**

----termina flashback--------

Eso dije... pero¿es eso lo que en realidad pienso? Aún no lo se...

TBC

xD omaigó (robandole frase a Maki yan) ...dudas, dudas y mas dudas en la mente de Guil... ¡esto aún no termina! No se pierdan el proximo capitulo la siguiente semana D: (espero o.oU)


	8. Invitado no Deseado

hmm... hace tiempo que tenia este capitulo pero se me olvido postearlo xD se nota que estoy enamorado (?)

Bueno si recuerdan en el ultimo capitulo Vee y Guil se "reconciliaron" como amigos aunque no como los que leen este fic lo quisieran (?). Pero no crean que todo terminará aquí. Ahora un nuevo elemento añadirá tension a nuestra historia... D: si quieren saber cual es ese elemento, sigan leyendo...

Capítulo 8 Invitado no Deseado

El ruido de los pajarillos me despertó y para mi sorpresa, Pata aún dormía, no tiene remedio. Reviso mi reloj y veo que son las 6:48, creo que si me he levantado muy temprano. Salgo de la tenda sin hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a Pata, aunque creo que no podría despertarlo si eso quisiera. Cuando salí, para mi sorpresa, Vee estaba despierto, parado a la orilla del lago. Me acerqué a el y le pregunte:

-¿cuanto llevas despierto vee?-  
-como 20 minutos, decidí admirar el lago- me dice con un sonrisa  
-no estoy seguro si deva preguntarte pero...-  
-todo está bien terrier, guil habló conmigo ayer-  
-oh... ya veo.. y ¿que fue lo que te dijo, puedo saber?- le pregunto  
-pues.. en si me dijo que sentía mucho el como había reaccionado la vez pasada...-  
-ah, ya veo entonces ya todo está bien- escuchar eso me alegra y tambien me tranquiliza -¿oye vee y guil sigue dormirdo?-  
-jeje si estubo algo inquieto anoche y aún duerme -  
-¿a que te refieres con inquieto vee?-  
-pues.. bueno...- en estos momentos la cara de vee se pone algo roja -pues nos fuimos a dormir rapido pero de repente escuche que...-  
-¿que escuchaste?, no me dejes con la duda- le insisto para que diga  
-bueno, pues creo que estaba soñando conmigo y mencionó mi nombre varias veces en su sueño- me dice, esto me preocupa, no es bueno que vee se ilusione de nuevo con el, ya bastante tiene con el sufrimiento que ha tenido -y pues creo que soñaba cuando hemos jugado joystation y cosas así-  
-vee...- y antes de que termine mi oración  
-ya lo se, terrier, no me debo de hacer ilusiones, se que guil no siente lo que yo, solo que yo no puedo evitarlo..-  
-¡dejen dormir!- se escucha una voz desde mi tienda, es pata, que sale bostezando -oigan, no sean escandalosos, es muy temprano-  
-disculpa terrier- dice vee mientras baja sus orejas  
-además, pude oir todo lo que dijiste, eres un gritón vee, y no lo digo por mí, mas bien por que te escuche guil...- dice pata, con lo cual los tres nos quedamos callados un buen tiempo... el silencio lo vuelve a romper pata  
-oigan, ya hay que ir a traer las cosas para desayunar-  
-¿tu levantandote temprano¿que planeas?- le pregunto  
-jeje, es que ayer no pudimos hacer nada, hay que empezar temprano hoy-

Como si el fuera el lider del grupo, los tres nos ponemos a trabajar. Yo quería despertar a Guil, pero Vee insistio en que lo dejáramos dormir, así que a Vee le tocó doble trabajo, el suyo y el de Guil. Bueno, creo que no le podemos ganar al amor, por mas que yo le diga a Vee que lo olvide no me hará caso. Después de preparar el desayuno, ya a las 8:10, Vee va a despertar a Guil y después de unos minutos, salen los dos juntos. Guil tiene una cara como si no hubiera dormido toda la noche, creo que aún esta confundido con lo de Vee, tanto, que no puede dormir a gusto. Nos sentamos los 4 a comer mi platillo favorito... hotcakes preparados por mi. Bueno, no solo por mi, también Vee preparo unos cuantos con forma de Guilmon. Se supone que Guilmon es el digi guardián de Guil, a el le gustan mucho esas historias del pasado, de los tiempos en los que se creó este mundo. Y pues, a disgusto mio y de Pata, Vee le da de comer sus hotcakes a Guil en la boca. No es que nos moleste que sean así, pero creo que... bueno, debería de poner en claro como se sienten uno por el otro. Seguíamos comiendo en paz, pero nunca me imaginé quien llegaría en ese momento. Pata y yo nos quedamos helados al verla, sin previo aviso ni nada, estaba a espaldas de Guil y Vee, así que no se dieron cuenta.

-¡¡¡guiil-kuuuun¿por qué no me invitaron a su campamento?- grita estando detras de ellos, por lo que guil tambien se espanta  
-¡¡tail! Haa... hola... ¿como estas?...- dice nervioso guil por el susto que le pegó

Guil apenas se estaba recuperando del susto cuando Tail se arrojó sobre él para abrazarlo, pero los dos terminaron en el piso. En esos momentos, en la cara de Vee se vió una expresión diferente,me extraña pero ¿acaso estara celoso de Tail? Tail quitandose de enisma de Guil, le dice:

-eres malo conmigo, guil-kun- mientras ayuda a guil a levantarse  
-¿eh¿porqué... lo dices?- responde guil aún algo nervioso

Creo que todos estamos un poco sorprendidos por la presencia de Tail, pero ¿que hace aquí ella?

-pues no me invitaste a su campamentom eres malo guil-kun-  
-aah... lo siento , tail... no pensé que querías venir ...-  
-¿¡como que no quisiera venir!?, si soy su amiga-  
-tail- dije yo  
-¿si dime terrier?-  
-guil no tiene la culpa de eso, yo fui el que organizo todo esto y no te dije por que es para chicos- le digo claramente, las chicas nunca nos entenderan a nosotros  
-como eres malo terrier, pero igual me quedaré y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo-  
al escuchar esto todos respondimos al unisono -¿¡te quedarás !?-  
-pues, claro y ya les dije, no pueden eviatarlo- nos dice guiñando un ojo  
-y tu guil kun- agrega  
-¿hee?-  
-aún me debes una promesa que no me has cumplido-  
-aah.. ¿si?- guil es de los que siempre cumplen sus promesas pero parece que no es perfecto...  
-así es, prometiste enseñarme a pescar y este campamento me parece la ocasión perfecta-

No me imaginaba que esa fuera la promesa que guil le hizo a tail... Dirigí la mirada a Vee de nuevo y ahora se ve un poco molesto. Definitivamente esta celoso de Tail. Y volteando a ver a Pata, creo que el también siente algo parecido.

-pues bien, tail te enseñaré a pescar entonces¿alguien más quiere acompañarnos?- pregunta guil pero parece que nadie esta interesado en la oferta  
-no guil-kun, nosotros nos quedaremos a limpiar, ustedes... -antes de que vee terminara su frase tail se estaba llevando a guil del brazo a la fuerza por así decirlo... mientras guil ve a vee de una forma muy extraña  
-... ¿¡ pero quien se cree tail !?- dice vee con el puño cerrado  
-tienes razon vee, tail nunca es así, solo esta tratando de aparentar dulzura con guil- continua pata  
-¿como se pudo ir con ella así como así, nada mas?- dice vee  
-no se fue, se lo llevaron vee- le digo aver si se tranquiliza

Pero ninguno de los dos esta tranquilo. Y pues es de esperarse... por una parte Pata esta enamorado de Tail y eso desde hace varios años, jajaja, es un niño precoz, desde los 10 años quiere con Tail. Y pues Vee, que creo que es el caso mas triste. Yo tengo la confianza de que en algún momento, Tail le haga caso a Pata, solo es cuestion de que ella se de cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente. Pero en el caso de Vee, no es nada facil. Puede ser que Guil solo este confundiendo su amistad con Vee. En ese caso, Vee solo estara sufriendo para siempre por Guil y nunca será correspondido. Ya pensé tanto que Guil ya viene para acá. ¿Que ya terminaron?

-jeje, no nos llevamos los aditamentos para pescar- dice guil mientras pone sus manos en su nuca y saca la lengua  
-si ya lo habia notado, solo esperaba a que alguno de los dos regresara- dice pata mientras ve a guil de una forma muy fea  
-eh.. bueno... - dice guil, mientras voltea a ver a vee, que tiene los brazos cruzados y esta mirando hacia otro lado -vee¿nos acompañas a pescar?-  
-¿yo?- pregunta vee  
-pues si¿hay algún otro vee aqui?, ven, será divertido- dice guil mientras recoge algunas cosas  
-¿no sere un estorbo?-  
-¿estorbo?¿porque piensas eso?- dice guil, y como no hay respuesta de vee, lo toma de la mano y lo jala -vamos, vee, no seas penoso-

Observo sin hacer nada como Guil se lleva a Vee y nos dejan el trabajo a Pata y a mi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-guil-kun, espera, no me jales tan fuerte- me empesaba a doler el brazo  
-jeje, lo siento vee, ya casi llegamos donde deje a tail- me dice

No creo que a Tail le guste la idea de que yo los acompañe... pero, pues fue idea de Guil-kun asi que vere que ocurre.

-ya regresé tail y traje compañia -  
-¿a quién trajiste guil?- pregunta extrañada tail y cuando me ve no pudo ocultar su desagrado por mi presencia  
-a vee, para que pesquemos los tres- dice guil-kun con una sonrisa  
-aah... pero... pense que podríamos estar a solsas un rato, guil...- humm sabía que no le agradaria que yo viniera  
-pues eso no es problema , puedo regresar con pata y terrier a ayudarles a recojer todo- creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer  
-¿como que regresar?- me dice guil, yo ya empece a caminar hacia donde estan los demas, pero siento que el me toma del brazo  
-guil, tu me dijiste que me enseñarias a pescar a mi, no a vee- dice de una forma muy grosera tail, ya entendí, por eso me voy  
-pero tail¿que tiene de malo que vee este? el tambien quería aprender¿no es así, vee?- me pregunta guil-kun, aunque yo no he volteado  
-no guil-kun, tu enseñale a pescar a tail, no me necesitan y sería mejor que ayudara a terrier y pata- digo mientras hago que guil-kun suelte mi mano y me voy corriendo

Guil-kun debe aprovechar esta oportunidad. Se que yo no tengo oportunidad con Guil-kun, pero que al menos Tail pueda ser feliz con el... Tail es una buena chica, aunque en estos momentos en realidad me esta molestando mucho. Pero no importa, Guil-kun ahora tendra a Tail y será mas feliz que conmigo. Yo no le puedo ofrecer lo que Tail tiene, yo nunca podre comportarme como una chica. Mientras pienso todo esto, siento como alguien me tira al suelo, aventandome por mi espalda.

-¿que estás...?- grito mientras volteo y veo a guil-kun sobre mi -¿guil-kun, que haces?- cambio mi tono de voz, no puedo gritarle aunque este enojado  
-disculpala porfavor, vee- dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme -ella, pues es muy explosiva, seguro no lo dice pensando bien-  
-lo se- le digo a guil-kun¿que acaso el no se da cuenta de que tail quiere con el? -no estoy enojado con ella, es solo que pues quería estar a solas contigo, y me parecio una buena idea-  
-pero...- dice guil-kun pero yo lo interrumpo  
-nada de peros, ve con ella y enseñale a pescar, luego me enseñas a mi otro dia- le digo mientras sonrio

El ya no me responde y yo no me atrevo a mirar su cara. Esa sonrisa que hice fue falsa, yo quisiera estar con el, pero pues ya no tiene caso que piense eso. Será mejor que regrese con Terrier y Pata, por lo que continuo corriendo hasta llegar con ellos. Puedo notar que se me quedan viendo mientras lloro, al llegar. Pero yo no quiero mostrarles mi debilidad por Guil-kun. Ya fue bastante humillación la otra vez con Terrier. Así que pues me voy corriendo a otro lugar en lo que se me pasan las lágrimas.

Pero, unos minutos despues, puedo escuchar pasos. Y por la forma en la que camina, ya se quien es.

-vete terrier, dejame solo, ahora no quiero hablar contigo- le digo algo friamente  
-vee¿en que quedamos la otra vez?- y como no le respondo, vuelve a decirme -no tiene caso que pienses mas en guil¿no es lo que te dije?-  
-ya se lo que dije, solo que es dificil y se que no debo pensar pero no puedo dejar de pensar- le digo entre sollozos, que pena de nuevo decirle todo esto  
-vee...- se detiene terrier dudando -no se si decirte esto, pero... he notado a guil distinto-  
-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto  
-pues, no se, en vez de que guil se portara friamete contigo, asi como deben comportarse entre amigos, cada vez esta haciendose mas... pues se esta comportando mas gay contigo que de costumbre-  
-mas...¿que de costumbre?... ¿quieres decir que se comporta así siempre?- yo nunca pense eso de guil, no me gustan los chicos afeminados, pero creo que los demas lo ven de una forma distinta  
-¡pues si!¿que no lo notas? siempre es tan... "tierno" o como lo quieras decir, contigo y ahora si se estan pasando, ya parecen novios y eso que se supone que se dijeron que no, pareciera como si al contrario te hubiera dicho que si- como yo no puedo decir nada, el continua -debes de dejar claras las cosas, vee, dile que tiene que decidir en serio, si te sigue tratando así pero no te deja hacer nada, pues solo te esta lastimando-  
-¿que quieres decir con eso?- no quiero falsas esperanzas  
-tail quiere con guil... esta es la oportunidad de que guil decida por ti o por tail, y tu tienes que hacerlo decidir-  
-¿de que estas hablando? yo no puedo hacer eso-  
-bueno yo ya lo dije- dice terrier mientras se va caminando hacia el campamento

Pasan unos momentos y no se que pensar. Pero finalmete dejo de llorar y me dirijo de vuelta al campamento. Después de unas horas sin saber nada de Guil-kun y Tail veo que el sol ya se esta poniendo y cuando me decidía a ir a buscarlos veo que ya vienen de regreso.

-¿terminaron de pescar?- les pregunta pata  
-si, ya se pescar casi tan bien como guil- dice mientras lo sostiene de un brazo  
-bueno, pues dime algo tail,¿donde se supone que dormirás? o ¿acaso regresarás a tu casa?- le pregunta terrier  
-claro que no regresaré , vine para quedarme con ustedes hasta que regresen al pueblo- dice mientras saca de una mochila lo que parece ser una casa de campaña y si lo era

Después de que Tail puso en orden sus cosas, se retiró a dormir por que ella estaba cansada y sin más se metio a su casa de campaña. Un rato después, Pata y Terrier hicieron lo mismo, despues de todo recoger y limpiar todo es cansado. Guil-kun estaba sentado junto a la fogata admirando las estrellas.

-guil-kun... dime¿podemos ablar un momento antes de que ballamos a dormir?- espero y acepte

TBC

Pues si, tenia que salir una chica al menos en el fic para que no fuera totalmente gay. Bueno, que ya salió Rena la hermana de Guil pero ella ha salido muy poco y no ha tenido demasiada relevancia (?). Opinen que piensan acerca de la relacion de Tail con Guil. ¿Ya la odian? xD En fin, ella tambien será feliz en el futuro, no me gustan las tragedias. D:


End file.
